


A Not So Routine Patrol

by Captain_Grimlock



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-25 02:48:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 28,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9799367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Grimlock/pseuds/Captain_Grimlock
Summary: AU The 100. Lexa and Raven as motorcycle cops make an arrest.Time to deal with the plot holes! :-/Please note that my only knowledge of law enforcement comes from the TV! :)Please note that abusive and/or unhelpful comments will be laughed at and deleted.





	1. Chapter 1

Officer Lexa Stark rolled her eyes.

It was Hallowe'en, and she'd been assigned the midwatch patrol of the highway.

She hated Hallowe'en. Stupid costumes, stupider people, even worse perps on some of the better ones. It was almost as if all of the moon worshipping loons came out en masse to make her - and the department's - life a bit more difficult than it needed to be. With the Sky Crew causing trouble - theft, gun related crime, drugs - in the inner city, the Chief had decided to throw all of the resources at them and not at every day policing. Even her partner, Officer Octavia Blake, had been re-assigned to work the Sky Crew case.

She'd be riding out alone this Hallowe'en. 

Lexa sighed and pulled her cycle boots on, then rose from the bench in the empty locker room. Since the shooting incident with a gangbanger called 'Titus', she'd been glad to have the backup from Blake. The wound in her stomach still hurt, even when she wasn't thinking about it. 

"You Stark?"

At the sound of the feminine voice, Lexa turned. Standing in the now open doorway was a rather beautiful Latina, her hair snatched back in a ponytail. Her eyes were dark and her lips full. Reminds me of an old ex-girlfriend, Lexa thought, nodding."That's me. Who are you?"

The new arrival swaggered into the locker room, one hand resting casually on her Glock, the other holding a motorcycle helmet. If anything, her uniform did seem to be indecently tight. "I'm Raven Reyes, your new partner." She introduced herself, thrusting her hand forward. Lexa took it and shook it firmly. Reyes smiled which, if anything, just made her look even more beautiful. 

"Lexa Stark." She introduced herself. "Thought I was riding solo tonight?"

Reyes shook her head. "Sarge didn't want you riding out alone so soon after the Titus incident, so he pulled in a few favours and had me reassigned from the 14th."

Pulling her utility belt from her locker, Lexa slipped it around her waist and fastened it, then picked up her nine-mil and slid a clip into it. "Glad to have you on board." She replied, taking a last glimpse at herself in the mirror. Her beautiful green eyes were shining, her hair was in a regulation ponytail.

Holstering her weapon, she was ready.

Picking up her helmet and leather jacket, she slammed the door to her locker and gestured back in the direction of the locker room door. "Shall we?"

Reyes grinned. "Let's."

* * *

"I hate Hallowe'en." Reyes said, whilst they sat together at the speed trap.

Smiling, Lexa asked, "How so?"

"Well, it's difficult to tell who the perps are and who are the innocent parties. Everyone's wearing masks and dumb outfits, drinking too much, and you always end up with some smart ass who wants to fight you." She smiled. "Or try to flirt with a 'hot cop'."

A van went by. 55.

"Then you've got the nutjobs who think that they're Abe Lincoln or Al Capone, and just want to howl at the moon."

Car. 52.

"Then you've got the real hardened criminals, who just want to shoot the hot cop and anyone else who just happens to be in the way." Reyes sipped her coffee. "It's a nightmare."

"I hear ya." Lexa agreed. 

Bus. 49.

Man, with traffic like this, it was going to be a long night. At least here, under the bridge that took you into the city, the lunatics couldn't find you-

Something flashed past. The speed gun went nuts. 96!

"Shit!" Reyes said, tossing her coffee aside. "That idiot was doing at least 90." She kick started her motorcycle, pulled her helmet on, hit the siren and was gone in half a second.

Shoving the speed gun into the pouch on the back of her cycle, she kick started her own Honda and pulled her helmet on and took off after Reyes, speaking into her radio as she went, "Dispatch, this is Charlie 7?"

A gruff voice came back. "Go ahead, Charlie 7."

"Officer Reyes and I are in pursuit of a..." She paused, trying to make out the make and registration of the vehicle they were pursuing. She could see Reyes' cycle just ahead, gaining on the car, but wasn't in the right position to identify yet, "An unknown vehicle doing 96, heading east on Highway 54."

"Not a witch on her broomstick was it?" The sarcastic voice asked. "We've had two of them already tonight."

"Negative, dispatch." She replied, revving the throttle on her cycle until she came along side Reyes, who looked at her and nodded. She could now make out the model, "It's a 1969 Chevelle SS."

"Nice car."

Soon to be crushed, Lexa thought. "No plates. Show us as dealing?"

"10-4." The radio went silent again.

As it did, Reyes accelerated again and pulled along side the car, waving at the vehicle to pull over onto the shoulder. After a few seconds, the vehicle began to slow down and eventually pulled onto the shoulder. Reyes slowed and came along side Lexa, as the convoy came to a stilted halt. Reyes flicked her visor up and looked at her, "How do you wanna play this? Do you want me to act as primary?"

Lexa climbed off her cycle and unclipped the chinstrap on her helmet, setting it on the saddle of her bike. "I'll take it. Just keep an eye on the passenger."

"Didn't see one, but got ya back." Reyes said, resting back in her saddle and folding her arms.

Checking the thumb break on her holster was open, she drew her torch and cautiously approached the passenger window, which was already wound down...

And caught sight of the driver.

The driver was wearing what was probably best described as a 'slutty nurse' costume, but she was stunning. Her blonde hair blew slightly in the gentle breeze that was coming down the highway, her blue eyes glistening in the torch light. She looked a little dazed, but didn't seem intoxicated or drugged. At least, Lexa, thought, not on first appearances.

Neither had Titus. His autopsy had however revealed - apart from the two grouped bullet holes Blake had put in him - enough PCP to wake up an entire graveyard...

"Was I speeding, Officer..." The beautiful young woman looked up, squinted at Lexa's name tag and smiled, obviously trying to turn on the charm. Lexa wasn't immune to charm, but she had a job to do. "Officer Stark?"

"I'm afraid so, ma'am." She said professionally. "Do you have your license and registration, please?" She gestured at the back of the car. "I notice that you also aren't showing a current license plate?"

"Really?" The woman asked innocently, fluttering those long eyelashes.

Focus, Stark, she thought.

"I'm afraid not, ma'am. I may have to cite you for that, too." She replied. "License and registration, please?"

"Oh yes." The young blonde woman reached down towards the glove box, and started to fiddle. Aiming the beam of her torch deeper into the car, in an attempt to help her, Lexa caught a glimpse of something metallic on the passenger seat. 

GUN!

Lexa's training took over and she drew her Glock in one fluid motion, "FREEZE!" She shouted. She could already feel Reyes approaching, weapon drawn, from the rear of the vehicle.

The young woman froze, a terrified expression now on her face. "I'm froze!" She yelped. "What's the problem?!?"

"QUIET!" Lexa snarled, taking hold of the door handle and yanking the door open. "OUT! ASSUME THE POSITION!"

The woman climbed out slowly and gingerly. Lexa felt her heart pounding in her chest, the wound starting to throb in unison. It was Titus all over again, she thought...

"What did you see?" Reyes asked, as the woman placed her hands on the roof of the admittedly gorgeous car. The slutty nurse uniform clung to her ass tightly. 

FOCUS! Stark reminded herself viciously.

"Gun on the passenger seat, I think." Lexa informed her, keeping her weapon aimed at the soon to be prisoner.

Reyes nodded. "I'll check the car. You deal with her." The Latina jogged around the other side of the vehicle and pulled open the passenger door. Removing her own helmet, she started to rummage inside.

"I don't even own a GUN!" The blonde exclaimed. 

"My partner is going to check that, ma'am. Now, " Lexa put one hand on the woman's shoulder and snarled, "Spread 'em."

The woman did as instructed, with a little help from Lexa's boot. 

Finally holstering her own weapon, she asked, "Have you got anything sharp on you that might cause me to cut myself, ma'am?"

Despite the situation, the woman chuckled slightly, "Only my sharp wit, Officer."

Funny as well as gorgeous, Lexa thought. 

Get on with it, she thought. Looking up to see Reyes produce a mountain of bottles, a handbag and some other rubbish so far, she got back to the task. She ran her hands over the woman's shoulders firmly, along her supple arms and the tight muscles that ran under the sleeves of the uniform...

Under the arms and around the firm breasts...

Down to the waist... Clean so far, she thought.

Down one athletic thigh, leg...

The other...

"Uh-oh." Reyes said, suddenly. "Look what I found." Lexa looked up; in one gloved hand, she held a snub nosed .38. "You were right."

Thought so, Lexa thought. "OK, ma'am. You do realise that it's an offence to carry a concealed weapon in this state, do you not?"

"Sorry", The woman tried to apologise, "I'm from outta town."

"I'm gonna have to place you under arrest." Lexa reached to get her cuffs and put a hand on the woman's shoulder again. "Put your left hand behind your head."

The woman complied. Lexa snapped the cuff on, drew the hand behind her back and took hold of her right arm. Click, the woman was securely handcuffed and now pressed up against the car. "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can be taken down and used against you in a court of law. You have the right to-"

"But I didn't know!" The woman complained.

"An attorney." Lexa continued, leading the woman around to sit on the hood of the car where they could watch her whilst waiting for backup. "If you can't afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you. Do you understand these rights as I have read them to you, ma'am?"

The woman nodded reluctantly.

"I'll radio for a squad car to take her in", Reyes said, tossing the handbag from the roof to her. "You check for ID." She moved back to her cycle, talking on her radio.

Lexa clicked open the Gucci handbag - expensive, she thought - and pulled out the purse. Keeping one eye on her prisoner, she opened the purse. There was at least $500 inside, along with credit cards and a driver's license.

'Clarke Griffin'.

Shit, she thought, looking at the beautiful woman, who now wore a defiant expression on her face, fidgeting in the cuffs.

She's my ex-girlfriend's sister. The one who lived in New York. The one who always cancelled at the last minute.

The one she'd never met...

What the hell was she doing here?

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke is processed.
> 
> Nudity. Language.

The squad car came to a halt a few feet behind Griffin's Chevelle, and the driver's door opened to allow Officer Harper McIntyre to exit. 

"Got one for me?" The pretty blonde asked.

Lexa nodded, gesturing at the handcuffed young woman sitting on the hood of 'her' car. McIntyre nodded, walked towards Griffin and pulled her to her feet by an elbow, "Come on, honey." She said, leading her to the car. "Let's get you home and into a nice, cosy cell."

At that, Clarke huffed, "If you insist." She spat as she was maneuvered into the prisoner containment area and the door shut behind her.

McIntyre smiled. "Oh, I insist." She said, moving back towards where Lexa and Reyes now stood. "Will you be following us in, Stark?"

"Yeah, just give me a few seconds." 

At that, the new arrival nodded and climbed back into her car, started the engine and drove off.

Reyes watched the car go, then spoke after a brief pause. "You know, I've got the funniest feeling that I've seen that girl somewhere before..."

Lexa felt her heart skip a beat, "Oh yeah?" She asked, trying to keep her mind off the beautiful Clarke as she pulled her helmet on.

"Yeah. On the TV or somewhere." Reyes shrugged. "Probably in one of those crappy reality shows my boyfriend likes to watch. Real Housewives of Somewhere or other."

Lexa climbed onto her cycle and started the engine, "You've radioed for the H-wagon?"

Reyes nodded, "And CSU. Where there's a gun, there is usually something just as nasty in the trunk."

"Have you looked in the trunk yet?" Lexa asked, feeling mischievious.

"No?"

"Sure I could hear muffled cries..." She said, as she kicked her bike into gear and took after the squad car, chuckling as she did so.

* * *

"Name?"

Sergeant Lincoln was all business, as usual, pen in hand, waiting for Griffin to respond. Lexa stood a few inches behind her, thumbs tucked into her utility belt.

"Clarke Griffin."

Sarge wrote the name down quickly, then asked "Residence?" without even looking up.

"New York. Manhattan, currently."

"Date of birth?"

"Can't you just get this information off my dri-"

"Date. Of. Birth." You knew you were in trouble, Lexa thought, when Sarge enunciated every word in a sentence.

Griffin groaned, wriggling in the cuffs that were still chaffing her wrists. "October 24, 1989." She looked over her shoulder at Lexa, nodded at her hands. "Can't you let me out of these fuckin' things?"

"All in good time, ma'am." Lexa assured her, remaining professional. 

Griffin sighed. Sarge finished writing, and focused his dark gaze on Lexa with a small smile, "What's the charge?"

"Unlawful possession of a concealed firearm, in violation of Chapter 46.02 of the state penal code. A .38 Smith and Wesson." Lexa replied. "Speeding. Possible DUI-"

"I ain't drunk." Griffin protested.

"Remember that part about remaining silent, ma'am?" Sarge asked with a smirk. Griffin nodded. "Exercise it for a few seconds." He looked back at Lexa. "Continue."

"Yes, Sarge." She acknowledged. "Possible DUI. Possible theft of a motor vehicle-"

"It's MY car!" Griffin protested. Sarge rolled his eyes. 

"Missing license plate meant that I was unable to run a trace through dispatch, Sarge." Lexa directed her comment at the sergeant, ignoring the venomous glare from her prisoner. "The discovery of a firearm in her vehicle took precedence and Reyes and I responded as necessary."

"Mm-hm." Lincoln was writing. After a moment, he looked up. "I'll run her name through the system, check for a license or permit for the gun. MCINTYRE!" He yelled over his shoulder. A beat later, the pretty cop appeared.

"Yes, Sir?"

Lincoln thrust a piece of paper into her hand. "Check for any 1969 Chevelle SS reported stolen between here and New York."

"Yes, Sir!" She disappeared again.

"Keen, isn't she?" Griffin muttered. 

Lincoln glared at her for a moment, then locked his gaze on Lexa. "Process her."

"And give me my phone call!" Griffin added.

Lincoln nodded, "And give her, her damn phone call."

"Yes, Sarge." Taking the prisoner by the elbow, Lexa steered in the direction of the prisoner processing section.

"Process me? What does that involve?" Griffin whined.

Gorgeous, Lexa thought, but a real whiner.

Smells great, too.

You're in uniform, she reminded herself, you're on the job.

"Fingerprints, mugshot, some other forms, a strip search-"

"Strip search?" Griffin froze in her tracks. A quick tug on her cuffed arms got her into motion once more, a little more resistant this time. 

Lexa smirked, "Be thankful I'm not considering a cavity search..."

* * *

"I usually expect dinner and champagne before I strip down."

Lexa folded her cuffs and slipped them back into the pouch on her belt, closed the door to the room. "Let's get this over with." She slipped on a pair of latex gloves.

"Remove the dress."

"If you insist."

Griffin unfastened the poppers on the red and white latex dress and allowed it to drop to the floor, around her ankles. 

Lexa's eyes widened. Griffin simply smirked. 

"Like what you see, Officer?"

Griffin was shapely in all the right places, her breasts ample and attractive, her abs tight. Lexa could feel her temperature begin to rise...

Stick to the script, she thought.

"Bra." She ordered.

Griffin's smirk became a grin. She reached behind her back and clicked open the catch. Pausing a moment, almost for effect, she let the bra fall into her hands and dropped it onto the sterile tiled floor.

Lexa tried to keep her mouth closed.

Griffin's breasts were impressively natural, large and firm... Just like her sister's...

"You're staring, Officer." Griffin said.

Shaking her head, she folder her arms and tried to keep her eyes on the perp's face. So far, she was satisfied that she had nothing concealed. Best to get this over with quickly, she thought, for both of our sakes... Then I can slip into a cold shower and Griffin could slip into a warm cell...

"Panties."

"Yes, ma'am." Griffin seemed to be getting more and more aroused by the orders, slipping out of her knickers. 

She was now naked.

And very impressive.

Lexa cast a brief glance down, and gulped. Griffin was waxed to perfection, as she had expected. It had been, what, six months since she had been alone with a naked woman; she was certainly starting to feel the pressure, and the whole strip search was making her unprofessionally hot and bothered. 

"Stand still." She ordered, approaching her and pulling a small torch from her pocket. "Open your mouth."

"Gonna french me?" Griffin teased.

"Just open it, ma'am." Lexa demanded. Griffin rolled her eyes, yet complied. Her teeth were perfect and there was the faint smell of alcohol on her breath. She hadn't had chance to breathalyse her yet and made a mental note to do that next...

All clear.

"Ok." She stepped back, turned off the torch and folded her arms. "Shake out your hair for me."

"My hair?"

"Please, ma'am. The quicker this is done, the better."

Griffin smiled and bowed her head, running her fingers through her lustrous blonde hair and shaking her head gently. "If you're waiting for a drugs stash to fall out of here, you'll be waiting a long time, Officer." She continued to shake.

"Ok, that's enough." Lexa stopped her. Trying to keep her gaze averted, she turned and picked up the prison uniform that she had brought with her. Handing it over, she said, "Change into that. It's probably warmer than the costume."

"Thanks." Griffin said, starting to dress. As she did so, Lexa bent down and picked up her underwear and costume... And tried to cool down...

* * *

"Hi, Mom, it's Clarke..."

Lexa made sure that Griffin was securely cuffed to the d-ring on the desk before looking up and spotting Reyes just entering the office, helmet in hand. She moved towards her, "Find anything else?"

Reyes sighed, "Nothing at all. No more weapons, no drugs." She smirked, "No corpse in the trunk."

Before she could say more, a tall, hairy form was led past them towards the cells by Sarge. 

"Werewolf?" Lexa asked.

"Sasquatch." Lincoln corrected. "Public indecency."

At that, Lexa smiled. "Figures. He's been getting away with that for years."

"I hear ya." Lincoln said, walking the perp away. 

Lexa looked back at her perp, who was talking animatedly on the phone. Her fingerprints had brought nothing up and they were still waiting for a result on the car and weapon. "She's quite a handful." She commented, admiring her from the distance. Her blue eyes were gleaming in the light from the desk lamp. Following the strip search, she was now in orange scrubs with DOC emblazoned across the back, yet they still managed to emphasise Griffin's full figure.

"So I can see." Reyes agreed, gesturing in the direction of the canteen. "Coffee before we head out again?"

"Let me get this one buttoned up for the night and I'll be right with you..." She trailed off, noticing that Griffin was beckoning her over. "Hold that thought." She marched quickly across the bullpen to her and asked, "What's the problem?"

Griffin smirked and held out the phone, "It's for you." She said, looking around for a chair to sit on. Spotting one, she dragged it noisily across the floor and sat down, looking very pleased with herself.

Lexa frowned, held the phone up to her ear. "This is Officer Stark, 19th Precinct."

"Officer Stark." The voice on the other end of the phone was husky, sexy and definitely female. "Do you recognise my voice."

"I'm afraid not, ma'am." Lexa admitted. "How can I help you?"

"My name is Abigail Griffin. I'm the state governor." The voice replied.

Shit.

Lexa knew where this was going.

"I believe you have one of my daughters in custody on a number of felonies?"

"Yes, ma'am. She has comm-"

"I want you to release her without charge, immediately." The voice was firm.

"I'm sorry, Governor, but I can't do that." Lexa assured her, looking back at Griffin, who was smiling and playing with her luscious hair. 

There was a deep sigh on the other end of the phone. "Is your lieutenant available?"

"No, ma'am." She looked around for a moment, and spotted Lincoln re-entering the bullpen, brushing fake fur off his uniform. "My sergeant is."

"Put him on." Governor Griffin said. "Now."

Lexa beckoned Lincoln over. Sarge approached, frowning. "What's the beef?" He asked.

She thrust the phone into his hand. "I think you'd better speak to her."

Frowning, Lincoln took the phone. "This is Sergeant Linc- yes, ma'am? But I'm afraid that we've already pro-yes, ma'am. Yes, ma'am." The frown became a scowl. "I'm afraid that I must protest this-yes, ma'am." A pause. "Very well, ma'am, if you are willing to accept respons- yes, ma'-" Lexa heard the dialing tone which indicated that Governor Griffin had slammed the phone down. 

Lincoln sneered at the phone, "Well, good evening to you to, Governor." He put the phone down and looked at Lexa. "We're releasing her."

"WHAT THE HELL?" Lexa protested, feeling her blood boil. "Sarge, we can't let her go. She's committed a number of serious feloni-"

"Afraid we don't have a choice, Officer Stark." He pointed out firmly, unlocking the cuff on Griffin's wrist. She made a scene of rubbing at her chaffed wrist and wincing. "Did you know that she was the governor's daughter?"

"No, Sarge." Lexa replied. I didn't even know that my ex-girlfriend was the daughter of the governor, too, she thought. 

"She's coming down here to collect her personally. Go get her personal effects and let's sign her out." Lincoln stalked away, muttering. "I hate fuckin' Hallowe'en."

* * *

"Thank you for your co-operation, Officer Stark."

Abigail Griffin was as stunning as both of her daughters. Lexa had no idea how on Earth she had managed not to see her in the local news or - in fact - vote in her election; then again, she wasn't much for the TV or the news.

Governor Griffin was slightly taller than she was, shoulder length dark hair and warm brown eyes. At present, she was wearing a black dress which hugged her petite figure. From the way she was dressed, Lexa guessed she'd been pulled away from a party somewhere to deal with her erstwhile daughter.

Clarke was standing at her mother's shoulder, glowering slightly, still clad in the orange scrubs and with an armful of personal belongings.

"Just doing my job, Governor." Lexa assured her. Reyes, standing beside her, rolled her eyes.

"You're a credit to your uniform, Officer." Griffin assured her. "I feel safer knowing that you're out there protecting us."

"Thank you, ma'am." Reyes chimed in.

Griffin nodded at her, then turned to Clarke and said, "Let's get out of here." Before heading for her limousine.

"Coming, Mom." Griffin said, fiddling in the brown paper bag for a moment and producing a piece of card. Smiling, she approached Lexa, "I hope I didn't cause you too many problems tonight, Officer Stark..." She pouted. "What's your first name?"

"'Officer'." Reyes said, folding her arms.

Griffin scowled at her, "Funny." She said. Turning her gaze back on Lexa, she asked again. "Go on, Officer. After the strip search portion of the evening, surely we have no need for secrets anymore."

Lexa stiffened. "It's Lexa, ma'am."

"Lexa." Griffin chewed on the name. "I like it." She thrust the piece of card into her hand, then turned on her heel and followed her mother.

Lexa looked down at the piece of card, feeling Reyes look over her shoulder.

"She gave you her number?"

Lexa nodded. She had, in fact, been given Clarke Griffin's number. In block capitals, there was a message written on the card as well. 

"IT WAS FUN. CALL ME."

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa calls Clarke...
> 
> Some bad language

72 Hours Later

"Have you called her yet?"

Lexa sighed, and looked down at her pad once more. She was trying to write a ticket for the Porsche 911 that they had pulled over. The shaggy haired guy in the driver's seat couldn't make up his mind what his name was, probably because his brain was too busy having lecherous thoughts about the two cops who had pulled him over, "So, Casper?"

He smirked. "No, I think it's Jasper."

She aimed her pen at him, "Jasper, Casper, whatever. Give me your correct details, Sir, or I'll run you in for obstruction." She warned him.

No, she hadn't called her yet.

"Does that mean I can wear your cuffs?" Casper the friendly speeding perp asked, trying to flirt.

And failing spectacularly.

At that Reyes ducked her head into the car, peeled off her aviator sunglasses and looked him straight in the eye. "Listen, Sir. If you don't give her the correct details so she can ring the girl who gave her her number, you'll be wearing the toe of my boot up your ass."

The guy frowned, "Aren't you supposed to protect and serve?"

"Depends what day of the week it is", Reyes assured him. "Now, what is your NAME, Sir?"

"Jasper. Definitely Jasper."

Lexa finished writing out the ticket and signed it. "Done?" Reyes asked. She nodded. Tearing the ticket off the pad, Reyes thrust it inside the car. "Have a nice day, Sir." She growled, and walked back to her cycle. 

Diplomatic, Lexa thought, following her and mounting her bike. She watched as the Porsche pulled out into traffic, nearly sideswiping a school bus in the process, and rolled her eyes. Kick starting her cycle, she looked at Reyes and spotted her reflection in the young Latina's sunglassses silently judging her.

"Well?" Reyes asked again, starting her own bike. "Don't make me get all assertive on your ass, too."

"No, I haven't called her yet." She admitted.

Reyes turned her bike engine off and removed her sunglasses. "Why the hell not? She was cute, sexy... Ok, she's the Governor's daughter, but even I could look past that." She said, frowning. "These offers don't last forever. In another day or two, the only thing she'll remember you for is the strip search and she'll be hanging off the arm of a college footballer or a baseball player." She folded her arms.

"You wanna know the truth?" Lexa asked.

"It's better than a lie." Reyes said. "Spit it out."

"I dated her sister." Lexa admitted.

There was a long pause, before Reyes said anything further. Then, "And you didn't know that she was the governor's daughter? There were posters of them everywhere when she was elected, she was all over the TV and news. This particular Griffin has even been in two seasons of some reality shit. " Lexa shrugged. "And that's the reason?"

"Yeah."

"If there was a bar near here, I'd be getting you blind drunk right now." Reyes pointed out, starting her bike again. "You need to get past that and call her." She put her aviators back on, "Follow me - it's nearly lunch. Let's get a burger..." She took off on her bike.

Sighing, Lexa put her own glasses on and followed obediently...

* * *

Lexa had never been much of a burger fan. In fact, she hated fried food.

Raven Reyes, on the other hand, seemed to worship it. "You not gonna eat that?" She asked, gesturing at the greasy burger sitting in front of Lexa. She'd picked at the fries a little, but hadn't touched the 'Mega Burger' that Reyes had treated her to. 

"Be my guest." Lexa said. Reyes didn't need asking twice. "I'm not hungry." Truthfully, she was very hungry, but Reyes' morning of badgering about calling Griffin had somewhat ruined her appetite.

Reyes took two quick mouthfuls of burger, then set it aside, wiping her fingers on a napkin, "Listen, it's none of my business, but how long have you been single now?" She asked.

Yeah, it was none of her damned business, but Lexa responded, "Six months."

"And why did you split up?"

"'Conflicting schedules' is how she put it." Lexa replied. "Costia was a 9 to 5 secretary."

"Which means that she couldn't deal with either your uniform or the job itself. Hell," Reyes took another bite of burger, "I've been down that road once or twice. Some guys like the uniform, others are intimidated by it. Bunch of pricks."

Lexa smirked. Reyes did not hold back her opinion. Lexa sipped her diet coke.

"I wouldn't let her parentage or her sister hold you back from calling her." She said, "I once had a threesome with twin brothers. Didn't stop me from dating the least obnoxious of the two for three months."

Lexa spluttered on her drink, "I don't think the situations are comparable, Raven." She informed her with a smile.

"Oh no?" Reyes probed, wiping her mouth and tossing the napkin into the burger paper. "I think they're pretty similar - they were the sons of the police chief." She was grinning.

"What happened to truth being better than lies?" Lexa asked.

Reyes held up her hands, "No word of a lie, Stark. They were the sons of Chief Marcus Cain." She pointed out. "I even have a photo on my phone of me, the two of them and their father at some fund raising event at City Hall. Now, " She leaned closer, "this Clarke Griffin character already knows you're a cop. Hell, you arrested her and then had to let her go on the orders of her mom. She can't have cared about it, because she gave you that card." Reyes stood up, "Do you have the card on you?"

Lexa felt herself blush, produced it from her shirt pocket.

"Thought so. " Reyes noted, pointing towards the ladies room. "Now, I'm going to go and powder my nose. This magnificence," She gestured at herself; Lexa laughed, "Isn't permanent and does require some maintenance. Whilst I'm gone, you call that number... Because if you don't, I'm gonna have to run you in."

"On what charge?" Lexa asked, smiling.

"No idea. I'll think of something whilst I'm in there." With that, Reyes turned on her heel and headed towards the powder room. For a moment, all eyes in the diner were on her ass as she left. Noticing, she snapped, "Police business, folks. Get back to your burgers..."

A nearby waitress looked at Lexa, smirking, "She made a good point, honey."...

* * *

"Clarke Griffin."

The voice on the other end of the phone was far perkier than it had been the other night.

"Erm... Miss Griffin?" Lexa felt uncomfortable. After all, this went entirely against her ethics as a police officer.

"Speaking. Who is this?" Griffin asked.

"It's Officer Stark." She introduced herself formally. "Lexa."

"Oooohhh..." Clarke sounded surprised. "I thought you'd forgotten all about little old me. Still thinking about the intimate evening we shared on Tuesday?"

How could I not? Lexa thought. "Yes, ma'am... I mean, no, ma'am - I've just been busy-"

"Kicking in front doors and taking names, no doubt." Clarke laughed lightly, beautifully. "So, what can I do for you, Officer Lexa?"

"Just 'Lexa'." Lexa said; 'Officer Lexa' sounded a little too much like a pet name.

She wasn't normally this nervous...

"What can I do for you, beautiful?" Clarke asked.

"I was wondering whether you'd like to catch a movie or get a coffee or something, ma'am?" Lexa asked, the words escaping from her mouth before she stop them. 

There was a pause at the other end of the phone. Here it comes, Lexa thought, she's having second thoughts and trying to think of an easy way to let her down. Her heart was pounding with the anticipation.

"I've got a better idea, Officer Lexa." That nickname again. "My mom is hosting a big party tomorrow night; some big announcement or other that she wants to make. The governor's mansion at 8. Dress nice. And Lexa?"

"Yes, ma'am?" She asked.

"Leave the cuffs at home this time." With that, Clarke hung up.

Lexa put her phone back into her jacket pocket, smiling... And realised that Reyes, having paid the bill, was back at the table, leaning over the table with a strange grin on her face. "What?" Lexa asked.

"So you called her?"

"Yeah. She wants to see me at the governor's mansion tomorrow for some party." She admitted. "8pm."

"I'm assuming that you know where that is?" Reyes teased. 

Lexa rolled her eyes, "I'll find it." Reyes continued to stare at her. "What's wrong now?"

"You do know what you've just done, don't you?"

"Made a date with the only one of the governor's daughters that I haven't slept with." Yet, she mentally added.

"That, and you've called her 'ma'am' throughout the entire phone conversation. " Reyes picked up her helmet, and rose from her seat. "You might like to try and avoid that tomorrow night..."

Lexa scowled. "How long were you listening?"

Reyes smiled. "Long enough." She shrugged. "I never even expected that story about the chief to work."

"You'll have to show me that photo some day." Lexa picked up her jacket and helmet and stood up, brushing crumbs off her uniform.

"I will." Reyes assured her, "The day the chief has twin sons..."

* * *

The governor's mansion was on the other side of the city from where Lexa lived. Thanks to a fender bender on the highway, she was already 10 minutes late...

She hated being late.

The taxi had dropped her outside the palatial house, from where she could see all of the flash cars and limousines unloading the rich and famous. Crossing the road, she nodded to two of the officers who were holding back the press from the gates, and walked up the driveway towards the front doors. 

Clarke was waiting for her.

Spotting her date, the young woman began to wave ferociously, "Officer Lexa!!! I thought you were going to stand me up." The dress she was wearing was tight, her Jimmy Choo shoes clicked as she ran down the small front stairs to meet her in the driveway. She took a moment to appreciate her outfit and smiled.

Glamour wasn't something that Lexa had much of in her wardrobe. Fortunately, Reyes knew a good dress hire shop (from her days working vice, she claimed) and had been able to get her a good rate on a nice cocktail dress for the evening. "You look fabulous!" Clarke exclaimed.

"Thank you, ma'am." She bit her tongue even as she said it, but Clarke simply laughed and took her hand.

"Call me 'Clarke'." She gestured to her right, towards a row of parked cars. "Got her back this morning..."

Lexa glanced in the direction and spotted the Chevelle that had started all of this. Resisting the urge to check for a rear license plate, she said, "Glad to see it. She's a beauty."

Clarke shrugged, "I like beautiful things. Cars..." She locked eyes with Lexa, "Company." Tugging on her hand, she said, "Come on, let's get inside out of the cold and find ourselves a waiter with some champagne..."

Lexa allowed herself to be hauled along the gravel towards the mansion, and the adventure that she suspected lay beyond the doors...

TO BE CONTINUED...


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa and Clarke go to a formal evening on a date.

"Oh, I love your tattoo!"

Lexa had forgotten that the dress Reyes had chosen for her was backless and felt herself blush a little. "Thanks." She said."I got it whilst I was in the Corp."

"You were a Marine?" Clarke asked, her eyes remaining fixed on the tattoo. She sounded very aroused at the mere mention of the military. 

There was a jolt through Lexa's back, and she stood up straighter...

Clarke was stroking her tattoo...

The splendid decor of the governor's mansion was no doubt fascinating, and Lexa had been looking forward to enjoying the luxurious surroundings in the company of her beautiful new friend... But her thoughts were in a mess now, thanks to the tender touch stroking her spine... "Tell me", Clarke asked as they walked into the ballroom to be introduced, "What does it mean?"

"The top emblem is the mathematical symbol for infinity." She explained, breathlessly, feeling a couple of the guests on her left staring at them as they walked together. "I was a bit of a math geek at school."

Lexa felt like she was being electrocuted.

"And the rest?" Clarke pressed.

"The Earth, the orbit of the moon... The sun and the other planets..." She was finding it difficult to concentrate. Costia had never paid any attention to her tattoo, disliking it as a remnant of her military service...

"I love it..." She spotted her mother. "Look out, here comes the dragon."

Lexa looked up and spotted Governor Griffin approaching them, a slightly older African-American man in military dress uniform at her shoulder. The governor was frowning a little, and addressed her daughter without looking away from Lexa. "Clarke, who's your guest?"

"This is Lexa. Lexa, this is my mother, Governor Griffin, and my step father, General Thelonious Jaha." She introduced her. "Lexa is my escort for the evening."

Jaha sipped his glass of wine, whilst the governor examined the young cop closely. "I've the strangest feeling that we have met before..." She commented.

"Yes, Governor." Lexa replied. "At my precinct on Tuesday."

Griffin thought for a moment, then realisation dawned... And she didn't look thrilled, "Ah yes." She growled. "You arrested my daughter."

"Yes, ma'am. I did."

For a moment, Lexa thought that the governor was going to have her forcibly removed. The expression on Griffin's face was not one of pleasure... But after a few moments, the storm seemed to clear. "Well, welcome to my home. Please, enjoy yourselves."

General Jaha nodded to each in turn, saying "It's a shame that Costia couldn't be here tonight but she's away with her work for the next fortnight."

"That's a pity, Sir." Lexa said, feeling herself straighten up to attention...

At ease, marine, she reminded herself.

"Lexa was in the Marine Corps, General." Clarke prompted.

"Really?" Jaha examined her closely. "See any action?"

"A little, Sir. I was a driver in Afghanistan before the withdrawal."

"Outstanding." He replied, with a small smile. Noting that the governor had drifted off to greet another group of guests, he excused himself and followed.

Dismissed, Lexa thought.

Noticing that her guest was clearly tense, Clarke plucked two glasses of wine from a passing tray and handed one to her. "Are you ok?"

"Yes, ma-Clarke." She managed to stop herself this time, accepting the wine. "It was just a little tense there for a moment or two." She took a slow swig of the wine and tried to relax a little, noticing that Clarke's delicate hand was on her upper arm, squeezing slightly. 

"Tell me about it." Clarke said, drinking her own wine. "The general doesn't always approve of my partners. He's a bit too set in his old fashioned ways."

Lexa felt a lump in her throat. "I'm sorry." She felt exposed. "If it's going to be a problem, I can always leave-"

"Don't be silly." Clarke cut in. "He can like it or he can keep quiet. Besides, he's never had a problem with anyone that Costia has brought home... Stupid old dragon." She drained the rest of her glass and set it down on a very expensive looking dresser, then took Lexa's hand... "Come on; we've still got time to mingle before Mom's announcement..."

* * *

The ballroom was a strange kind of rogue's gallery, Lexa decided.

Two mafia lieutenants...

At least one known associate of the Sky Crew's leadership...

And Raven Reyes...

Who was waving frantically at her. The beautiful Latina was on the arm of a not unreasonably handsome young man in an expensive tux, clutch bag swaying in the air as she waved. Reyes was wearing a rather impressive silver sheath dress, her hair up. She looked just like a top flight model in one of those silly fashion magazines. 

Stunning, in fact, both in and out of uniform.

"I didn't expect to see you here." Lexa pointed out, "You look gorgeous."

"Thanks." Reyes gave a mock curtsy. "I'm surprised that they let me in, to be honest." She tapped her partner on the shoulder. He had been talking to another man in a tux, but excused himself and turned to look at the new arrivals. "This is my boyfriend, Assistant District Attorney Finn Collins."

"Pleasure." He extended a hand, which Lexa shook firmly. After a moment, he whispered something into Reyes' ear, kissed her on the cheek and disappeared into the crowd.

"Apparently, he has to go and grease some palms." Reyes explained, snagging a glass of champagne from a passing tray and drinking deeply. "Being the partner of an ADA does open one or two doors in the right places, I guess." She looked Lexa up and down. "My word, Lexa, but you look great."

Lexa blushed again. "Thanks."

"And I never expected the tattoo." Reyes added, peering around the back of her dress. "Very impressive."

Lexa gestured at Clarke. "You remember my date for the evening, Clarke."

Reyes and Clarke nodded politely at each other, "How could I forget? I see that you managed to find that missing number plate from your car?" Reyes probed.

"Mom arranged a replacement." Clarke said, in a measured tone.

"Oh, right. These things grow on trees, do they?" Reyes commented, sipping her champagne. Clarke glowered at her slightly. Reyes smirked, changed the direction of the conversation, "Nice place you have here. Any idea what Mommy is going to announce?"

"None, actually." Clarke admitted. Lexa could feel that Reyes was making her slightly uncomfortable. Clarke's gaze drifted away for a moment as a young woman beckoned her over. "Excuse me for a moment..."

When she was gone, Lexa looked at Raven. "We're not on the job tonight, remember. We're guests in the governor's house." She said.

Reyes frowned. "It's weird, though, isn't it? Still feels like I'm in the cells at the precinct. Some mafia types, Sky Crew and I'm pretty sure I cited him, " She pointed at one of the waiters carrying a tray of canapes, "For public urination about a fortnight ago." She sipped her drink again. "I hope he washed his hands before handling that tray."

Lexa chuckled.

"I don't think I've been in a room so full of crooks since I went to the last union meeting." Reyes continued. She gestured in the direction of the champagne fountain. "When the shooting starts, make sure you save the champagne first."

"The shooting?" Lexa frowned. Surely not... "You're not carrying, are you?" There was nowhere discreet to conceal a gun in that dress, she thought.

Reyes grinned. "Thigh holster. Was a present." She finished her drink. "Was rude not to wear it to a function like this. Derringer, two .45 rounds." She looked around. "I'd get a few of them if they all stood in a nice row for me long enough to rip this dress off, draw and fire." She chuckled. "Shouldn't take me more than an hour."

Lexa laughed. They hadn't known each other long, yet it felt like she'd known Raven forever. They got on well, Reyes could anticipate her moves quickly and respond...

Clarke was coming back, looking a little stressed.

"Everything ok with your mafia uncles?" Reyes asked.

Clarke glared at her for a moment, then looked at Lexa. "Mom is ready to make her announcement... And I've just been told what it is."

She looked distressed.

"What is it, Clarke?" Lexa asked. Reyes was half paying attention to them, half trying to single out the waiter with the tray of champagne.

Before Clarke could say anything, the band that was occupying the far end of the ballroom started to loudly - and badly, Lexa thought - play Hail to the Chief...

Oh no.

* * *

"President of the United States of America."

"Well," Reyes spoke up, "She's certainly got enough crooked friends to fill out the various offices of state." She was sipping what must have been her fourth glass of champagne during the evening and seemed to be doing a very good job of holding onto her liqour.

Anyway, with a tongue as loose as Reyes', who could tell if she was drunk anyway?

Clarke had run off after the announcement and Lexa couldn't see her. Reyes was looking around as well, trying to see where she had-

"There's our little miscreant." Reyes pointed towards the far door. Lexa followed her gesture, and spotted Clarke and her mother having a very agitated conversation in a sotto voce tone of voice. It looked like Clarke was crying. After a moment, General Jaha appeared and intervened...

Clarke ran away as quick as she could.

"Looks like someone's apple cart has been upset." Reyes commented. "And her apples have been well and truly stomped on."

"Not helping, Raven." Lexa assured her, taking a light grip of the hem on her dress and trotting off in the direction that Clarke had run...

Through one of the busiest kitchens that she'd ever seen...

Into the rather nice garden at the rear of the mansion. 

"Clarke?" Lexa called out.

"Over here." came back a shrill voice. Lexa's eyes adjusted to the near darkness, and she spotted Clarke leaning against a mighty oak tree close to the rear window of what looked like an oak paneled office. 

Lexa walked across the grass towards her, feeling her high heels starting to sink into the damp earth. Kicking off her shoes, she picked them up and jogged towards her. Clarke's eyes were filled with tears. "Are you ok?" She asked tenderly.

"No. Obviously." She spat back. "Mom should have discussed this with me." She wiped her eyes on a satin handkerchief she produced from the cleavage of her dress, and continued. "Sure, she told Costia over the phone last night... But why couldn't she have sat down and discussed this with me before tonight, instead of asking her assistant to tell me thirty minutes ago?!?" Her ample chest heaved as she sobbed.

"Come back inside." Lexa insisted. "I'll find you some brandy and we can talk about this-"

"I'd rather stay here. Mom and the 'general' always treat me like this. They never allow me to be part of the important decisions in our family life, but when I get picked up for speeding, they're there to save the day straight away." Clarke protested.

"I'm sure that they love you just as much as they love your sister." Lexa assured her, feeling the tell tale patter of rain start to fall on her... 

And this dress is a rental, she thought.

"No, they don't. Costia has a steady job and nice friends." Clarke protested, a strand of her blonde hair falling in her face. "All I have is a fairly poor TV career."

Lexa smiled, trying to comfort her, as the rain got heavier, lashing against the tree limbs overhead. She reached up to brush the hair out of Clarke's face and found her hand lingering gently on the woman's cheek...

Clarke's eyes met hers...

"We're going to get wet." Clarke said.

Lexa's eyes moved to Clarke's full ruby red lips. "I don't care..." She replied...

And kissed her.

Clarke didn't react at first, but then started to return the kiss, gently at first... 

Then hungrily...

As the rain fell from the sky, Lexa hoped that this moment would never end...

TO BE CONTINUED...


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa shares a brief intimate moment with Clarke.
> 
> Lexa and Raven get a new assignment.

Chapter 5

Was it thundering now?

Or was that just Lexa's heart starting to pound harder than normal?

Stop thinking about the weather, she chastised herself.

Clarke's eager tongue explored every corner of Lexa's mouth as they kissed passionately in the rain, in the garden of the governor's mansion. Lexa was hungry for more, returning the passion as eagerly as she was receiving it.

Clarke tasted wonderful, as she had anticipated.

It seemed like a lifetime since she had felt this kind of animal attraction to anyone. It hadn't been there with Costia, yet it was all too present with Clarke. She wrapped her arms around Clarke's shoulders and kissed deeply, coming up for air only long enough to move her attention to her neck.

"Oh... Ooohh yes..." Clarke responded to Lexa's attention...

Lexa started to bite, then kiss alternately. Moving one hand down, she struggled to find a way under Clarke's dress in the dark. The satiny material was slick in the now torrential rain. Realising what her companion was trying to do, Clarke tried to help by hoisting up the hem of her dress-

"Miss Griffin?"

The voice brought them to a halt; Lexa stopped kissing and turned around, to see one of the waiters from inside standing a discreet distance away. "What is it?" Clarke demanded, in an angry tone. "Can't you see that we're busy here?"

"I'm sorry, miss." He wasn't, Lexa thought, wondering how long he'd been standing there. "But the governor is looking for you."

"Let her look." Clarke said. She moved to kiss Lexa again, but she held back.

"You should probably go." Lexa said, noticing that the rain had finally stopped.

And she was soaked.

In more ways than one, she thought with a smile.

Clarke huffed, "You're right." She looked at the waiter. "Tell her I'll be right there."

"Yes, miss." He disappeared.

Lexa stroked Clarke's neck, "I wish we didn't have to go back inside."

Clarke smiled, "You're the one being the killjoy, Officer Lexa." She said, playfully. Taking her by the hand, she led Lexa back inside...

* * *

"What happened to you? Been in a fight in the-"

Realisation dawned on Reyes' face.

"Ooooohhhh..." She said, trailing off with grin. "I know where you've been."

Lexa pouted. "Enlighten me?"

"Dancing in the fountain with your new friend. Wait a minute," Reyes took a sip of champagne. "There isn't a fountain outside..." She smiled. "Someone's been playing hide and seek in the garden."

That was one name for it, Lexa thought.

"I may have enjoyed an intimate moment with my new friend under what I think was an oak tree in the garden." Lexa said, seeking out a glass of champagne for herself and drinking it in one gulp. Reyes' eyes widened.

"Elm." She said.

"What?"

"The trees in the garden are elm, not oak."

Lexa smirked, "And you're the expert, of course?"

"Should be," Reyes said, "I've had sex in an elm tree... And those are not oak trees in the garden..." She trailed off, looking at her watch. "10pm. We have an early shift tomorrow, don't we?"

Lexa sighed, "Yes, we do." She looked around for Clarke, but couldn't see her amidst the crowd of people, some of whom were now dancing to the tone deaf efforts of the band. She was nowhere to be seen. 

She hated leaving without saying goodbye, especially after what had just happened, but she was going to have to. Reyes looked like her drinking was starting to catch up with her and the last thing she needed on patrol was a hungover partner. "Can I drop you somewhere?" She asked.

Reyes shook her head. "We'll drop you." She said. "Once my head stops spinning aaannnddd..." She gestured in the direction of Finn, who was approaching, "My two boyfriends coalesce into one again..."

* * *

"At ease."

A pause. 

"Don't get up, Reyes."

"Thanks, Sarge." Reyes called from her seat, her sunglasses on in the brightly lit briefing room. Lexa rolled her eyes - she should have expected this when she saw that her partner was drinking almost everyone else under the table the night before.

"Ok..." Sarge started to read out the assignments. Lexa sat down next to her partner, and pushed her feet off the table. There's a limit, she thought...

"LEXA!" Reyes hissed, wriggling in her seat. "This is the most comfortable I've been in about 3 weeks."

"You drank too much last night."

"I never drink too much... I only ever drink too much champagne." She whispered. "Do you think Sarge would notice if I crawled under the table and went back to sleep for a little while?"

"Maybe not, but I certainly would-"

"STARK?"

Uh oh.

"Yes, Sarge?" She asked, turning her attention back to the briefing.

"Something that you'd like to share with the class?" Sergeant Lincoln asked.

"No, Sir. I was just pointing out that Officer Reyes may have overindulged last night at the governor's function." She said. "Sorry, Sarge."

Lincoln nodded. "Well, as much as I'd like to chastise Reyes for her obvious lack of regard for protocol this morning," He said, "I think I'd enjoy it more when she is a bit more level headed." He looked down at his clipboard, turning the page twice, then said, "Looks like the lieutenant wants to see you at the end of this briefing to give you your assignment." He locked eyes with Lexa. "Seeing as you've not really been listening to me, I'd recommend you go and find him. And take 'Rat-Assed Reyes' with you."

"Yes, Sarge." Lexa acknowledged, hauling her partner to her feet and leading her towards the door.

"I'm not rat-assed, Sarge." Reyes pointed out loudly, as they left. "I'm just very hung over..."

* * *

"Sir, Sarge said that you were looking for us."

Lieutenant Sinclair finished typing on his laptop before looking up at the two officers in front of him, one of whom - Lexa thought - was standing up a little straighter than the other. At least she'd managed to pry Reyes' sunglasses off.

"Indeed I am, Officer Stark." He looked at Reyes. "Too much champagne?"

"Yes, Sir." Reyes acknowledged, shielding her eyes from the strip light overhead.

The LT sighed. "I'd love to chew you out for it, but I know that Sarge enjoys that kind of thing a lot more, so I'll leave you to his tender mercies." He looked at Lexa again. "I've got something a little different for the two of you today. At ease."

Reyes slumped a little, and tooked her thumbs into her utility belt. Lexa adopted a vaguely military pose, hands at the small of her back. Old habits die hard, she thought. "Oh yes, Sir?" She asked.

Sinclair rose from his seat, and came around to sit on his desk facing them. "I know that you're both aware of the Sky Crew gang who have been terrorising the central precincts in this city?"

"Yes, Sir." Lexa replied, feeling her phone starting to buzz in her pocket. After a few seconds, the buzzing stopped as the call went to voicemail. "My previous partner was reassigned to the task force that's trying to bring them down."

"And I hear that Officer Blake is performing very well." Sinclair said, folding his arms. "We've had a number of reports that the Sky Crew are now trying to move into our precinct, and make our existing problem with the Grounders worse by starting a war." He sighed. "We had two young gang initiates killed in a drive by last night."

The phone started to buzz again.

Ignore it, she thought. It's probably Mom...

"Are either of you familiar with a biker bar called Harley's? It's on the edge of our jurisdiction, on the way into the industrial district?" Sinclair asked.

Reyes nodded. "I am, Sir."

"Why am I not surprised by that, Officer Reyes?" The LT asked.

"Because I'm the font of all knowledge when it comes to bars?" Reyes asked, smirking.

Sinclair didn't see the funny side of it, and turned his gaze back onto Lexa. "It's not every day that an undercover assignment comes along in this precinct. The homicide and gang squads usually handle these things, but as the two of you have some knowledge of motorcycles and at least one of you has some common sense, I'm offering this to you first." He reached for a file on the other side of his desk. "It'll be long hours for very little glory."

"Glory doesn't interest us." Lexa assured him. She looked at Reyes, who shrugged but nodded. "We're in, Sir."

"Good." He handed her the file, which she opened and looked at the contents. Inside, there were a number of crime reports and a mugshot or ten. "I want you to familiarise yourselves with the content of the file. The perp that we're interested in is known only as Bellamy; he's a low level recruiter for the Sky Crew. We want you to locate and surveil him. Report back on what you find."

"Yes, Sir."

"Good luck." Sinclair said. "Dismissed..."

Lexa snapped to attention and Reyes threw a wonky salute in his direction. Taking her partner by the arm, she led her out of the room and into the corridor beyond.

"I'm sure that was all very fascinating," Reyes assured her, "But I think I really need to throw up."

"OK, go and pull yourself together." Lexa pointed out, feeling her phone buzz again in her pocket. "I'll see you in the locker room in ten minutes." Reyes nodded and walked away.

Lexa pulled her phone from her pocket, "Hello?"

It was her mom...

* * *

Lexa sat on the saddle of her Kawasaki, watching as Reyes pulled up alongside her on her own Suzuki... Clad all in leather...

Well, the 'setting' did call for a disguise.

Lexa herself had opted for jeans and her normal biker jacket, but Reyes - who she should have guessed was a hard core biker - wore matching black and red leather jacket and trousers. Her helmet was emblazoned with a fire breathing dragon.

Low key, she thought, with a smirk.

Reyes pulled off her helmet, "So, that's the place?" Lexa asked her.

"That's it. Booze is a bit watered down but the live bands can be good." She replied, running a hand through her glossy hair. How does she manage to look so good all of the time? Lexa wondered.

"I didn't think that an ADA would frequent many biker bars." Lexa teased, thinking of Reyes' delicate boyfriend. "Does anyone know you in there?"

"Not really. I've been once or twice, but I've never stayed longer than the bar brawl." Reyes assured her. "Finn's never been here. Not his scene. I've been to a few of these bars. I'm intimately familiar with a number of their pool tables, too." Lexa rolled her eyes. "What?"

"Is there anywhere that you haven't had sex?" She probed, dreading the answer.

"Prison, but I'm always up for something kinky." Raven replied, smiling. "How do you want to play this?"

"Well, I guess we should just head in and order some drinks. See if this Bellamy character," She cast her mind back to his mugshot: cro magnon man with a mop of black hair, and a nose which had been broken one too many times, "Is around and, if not, see what information we can get out of the regulars."

"Good a place to start as..." Reyes trailed off. "...Any." She pointed straight ahead, to the stretch of land outside the bar which acted as the car park. A brand new BMW motorcycle had just pulled up and a figure in a leather catsuit was dismounting, removing her helmet as she did so. "Isn't that-"

Shit, Lexa thought.

It is.

"Clarke." 

What the hell was she doing here?

TO BE CONTINUED...


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa and Raven go undercover with Clarke.

Well, Lexa thought, this would be her first and last undercover assignment.

"I don't suppose that she's forgotten what you look like since last night?" Reyes asked, leaning forward over the handlebars of her bike. She looked impressed, "Nice ass, though."

Lexa had to agree. The catsuit was quite daring.

Lexa grimaced. "I still feel a little guilty about last night, and leaving without having the chance to say goodbye." She admitted. Clarke had disappeared completely, probably so that her mother could try and calm her down. Either that, or the 'dragon' general had locked her back up in the cellar...

"Well", Lexa said, starting her bike. "There's only one way to find out." Reyes nodded, started her own bike, and followed...

* * *

The bar was just as Lexa had expected it to be.

Full of leather clad cavemen.

The live band sounded more like it was dead, but Reyes seemed to be bobbing along to the underlying rhythm. The whole place was so full of smoke that it had her eyes water, and she was fairly certain that the smell was not tobacco. 

Think and look like a crook, she chastised herself.

That'd be difficult in Reyes' case, she thought, as she always looked like a supermodel. She was attracting many stares from the men around her, some of whom probably had their caveman clubs ready for a bit of 'clobbering'. Reyes shone a wide grin at some of them, waved at another...

And went in for a kiss with another.

Lexa felt her eyes widen, but knew that her primary focus had to be locating and - if necessary - neutralising Clarke. She'd cuff her to a toilet in the ladies if she had too.

Assuming that there was a ladies room...

She pushed her way through the crowd towards the long bar, which was denoted by a large red neon sign indicating that "BEER" was available here.

No shit, Lexa thought.

Perched on a stool at one end of the bar, black leather catsuit unzipped to reveal a generous amount of ample cleavage, she found Clarke, who was sipping on a bottle of beer. She approached cautiously, listening to Reyes laugh and joke with some of the Neanderthals behind her. 

Reyes could look after herself, she thought. She probably has an Uzi concealed in that outfit somewhere, anyway...

The barman was a seven foot tall oaf with a beard at least ten feet long, Lexa thought with a smirk as she sat down next to Clarke. "What can I get you, honey?" He growled.

She hated being called 'honey'.

"Bud light, please." She said, fumbling in her pocket for some money. 

He smiled at that. "You're the first person to say 'please' to me all day, honey. Drink's on the house." He removed the cap and set it down in front of her, before moving to another customer. She smiled.

Maybe there is at least one civilised person in here.

As she took a sip of the beer, she realised that Clarke was now staring at her with a big grin on her face. "Lexa!" She exclaimed, "What the fuck are you doing here? I thought I was the only one who knew about this place outside of bikers."

"And Raven." Lexa assured her, gesturing back at the growing crowd of laughing men around Raven. In the midst, she could see that her partner was chugging back from what looked like a bottle of tequila already. 

Clarke turned in her seat, smiled and turned back, the smile gone. "You didn't kiss me goodbye last night." She said, looking a little hurt.

Trying to look around her for any sign of this Bellamy character, Lexa said, "I'm sorry. I couldn't find you and I had an early shift today."

Clarke shrugged, "It's ok. I probably wouldn't have been good company anyway." She pointed out. "Mom and I had another argument."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Anything I can do?" Lexa asked, realising that there was presently no sign of the recruiter in the bar. She took another sip of her beer, set the bottle down on the bar.

And feeling Clarke's hand grasp her own, firmly.

"Just be a friend for me. That's more than enough." Clarke seemed sincere.

"Of course." Lexa smiled re-assuringly. Trying to change the subject, she gestured at the catsuit. "Daring outfit." She said.

Clarke grinned, pulling the zipper a little lower to reveal more cleavage. "Positively indecent, isn't it?" She said.

Lexa could feel her temperature soar. She wasn't used to this kind of behaviour in public. Costia had always been very tame in her tastes, yet Clarke seemed to have none of her sister's inhibitions. 

She wasn't looking forward to the inevitable conversation about her ex...

Clarke took another slug of beer, whilst Reyes continued to keep the tribe occupied. "I like to come here to think and get drunk." At Lexa's questioning glance, she smiled, "I may have been here the other night when you-" 

"Found you." Lexa cut in, not wanting her to say the word 'arrest' and blow her cover. They'd been doing fairly well so far. "Doesn't look like the sort of place that would have a Hallowe'en party to me."

Clarke chuckled, "You'd be surprised."

Before Lexa could say more, Reyes emerged from her crowd of admiring fans and approached the bar. Her lipstick was a bit smudged and her hair messy, but she looked unharmed otherwise. She tossed the bottle of tequila back into the crowd and sat down on the stool on Clarke's right. "That was quite the entrance, Off-"

"It was, wasn't it." Reyes cut her off. She looked at Lexa. "We gonna have a problem with her, Lexa?" She asked, smiling. "Do I need to put her in the trash outside?"

Clarke frowned. "What does she mean, Lexa?"

"We're on the job." Lexa said, in a low tone.

"'The job'?" Realisation dawned on Clarke's face. "Like Cagney and Lacey?"

"I'm Cagney!" Reyes hissed.

Ignoring her partner, she nodded. "We're here looking for someone. A very bad someone, and I don't want you to get hurt in any crossfire."

Clarke smiled gently. "I'll behave myself." She held up her near empty beer bottle, "If you buy me another drink, of course."

Lexa moved to attract the barman's attention, but Reyes beat her to it. "Maurice! Another beer for the lady!"

"Coming up, Raven." 

Lexa glared at Reyes. "Once or twice, you said." She growled, hoping that her own partner had just blown their cover herself. 

"You know me." She said, pulling a compact from her jacket pocket and checking her lipstick. "I've just gone one of those faces." Maurice set a fresh bottle of beer in front of Clarke and gave one to Reyes as well. "Thanks." She said.

"And what was all of that about?" Lexa probed, sipping her own drink.

"All of what?" Reyes asked, innocently.

"That." Lexa jerked a thumb at the crowd of hungry men.

"Oh, that." Realisation dawned on Reyes' gorgeous face. "My days with", She put her hand up to shield the words, "V-I-C-E made me very popular in some circles. Besides, I have a thing for leather."

Figures, Lexa thought.

"It also gave me chance to check out the room and I can tell you for a fact that this Bellamy ape isn't here." Reyes swigged her drink, crossed her legs. "I've spotted a couple of gang bangers from the daily briefing, a purse snatcher and Gandalf the Grey's uglier brother so far, but no Bellamy."

"Looks like we're here for the long haul, then." Lexa pointed out.

Clarke grinned. "Stake out?"

"Yes", Reyes agreed. "Stake out. Shout it a bit louder next time. I don't think the rest of the industrial district heard you shout that."

* * *

"How long have we been here?"

Reyes was nursing what must have been her eighth bottle of beer and was, again, demonstrating her incredible tolerance for alcohol. She looked at her mobile phone, "About three hours." She replied, looking around. "I don't think he's going to turn up tonight. It's a bust." She gestured at Clarke's exposed cleavage, "And so is that."

Lexa laughed, noticing that Clarke seemed to be falling asleep on her stool. "We should call it for the day."

"Yeah, we should." Reyes agreed, hopping off her stool and paying their bar tab. "Thanks, Maurice!" She shouted. Father Christmas waved an acknowledgement. "You should get her home."

A pause.

"And I mean to her place." Reyes grinned.

Lexa pouted, wishing that she'd brought a car now instead of her bike. How was she going to manage that to get her home. She gave Clarke a gentle nudge, and the beautiful blonde's eyes widened. "Time to go home?" She asked.

"You're not fit to drive." Lexa assured her. "I'll give you a lift on my bike."

"But what about my bike?" Clarke asked, rubbing her eyes and smudging her mascara.

"Don't worry about it." Reyes said, helping her down from her stool. "I'll ask Maurice to stash it in the loading bay round the back. You can pick it up tomorrow."

"Thanks." Clarke said, allowing Lexa to lead her outside, through the crowd of men who were cheering the band on and - in some cases - throwing beer bottles at them. Things were getting a little too rowdy for her tastes, Lexa thought. As a cop, she could handle it, but she didn't want Clarke in the middle of trouble.

"I'll see you in the morning." Reyes shouted after them, moving towards the barman.

Outside, it was dark. Lexa helped Clarke on with her helmet, zipped up her suit - trying to ignore the cleavage as she did so - and helped her to climb onto the back of her own bike. Lexa climbed on, put her own helmet on and started the bike...

As she did pulled away, she noticed a large black SUV pull up. The driver's door opened and a figure clad in black climbed out.

Bellamy.

"Shit!" She swore, bringing her bike to a skidding halt and looking behind her. Fumbling with her jacket, she pulled out her phone and yanked off her helmet. Dialling Reyes, she muttered, "Come on, come on."

The phone was answered promptly, "Raven Reyes' Never Ending Party Line?"

Smirking, Lexa tried to remain serious. "He's just arrived."

There was a pause. "So I see." Reyes replied, suddenly serious. "You get Sleeping Beauty home. I'll cover for you here." With that, she cut her off.

Pushing her phone back into her pocket, Lexa pulled her helmet back on, feeling Clarke's strong arms around her waist, probing her breasts through her jacket as she did so. "Your place or mine?" She asked, playfully.

Before Lexa could reply, there was an all too familiar sound behind her. 

A gunshot.

FUCK!

TO BE CONTINUED...


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa deals with the fallout of the gunshot...
> 
> Language. Nudity and more at the end...

"Was that a-"

"Gunshot?"

PAP! PAP! PAP!

"Fuck." Lexa swore, leaping from her bike and drawing her weapon from her ankle holster. The door to Harley's was wide open and leather clad bikers were streaming out in their droves.

PAP! PAP!

But there was no sign of Reyes.

Lexa had drawn her weapon on more than one occasion but had not, even in Afghanistan, had the chance to fire it... Titus had fired first...

This was Titus all over again...

Lexa took a moment to glance at Clarke, who was now wide awake and looking terrified. "Find somewhere to take cover and stay there." She ordered her.

"But what about-"

"JUST DO IT!" Lexa ordered. Clarke nodded timidly and headed off towards the sidewalk.

The door to Harley's flew open again and Lexa spotted a shaven figure this time, gun in hand.

Bellamy.

He was bleeding.

"FREEZE! POLICE" She yelled, running towards him, gun ready.

The criminal took one look at her and started to fire. PAP! PAP! The bullets whistled past her, too close for comfort, as she hit the ground and rolled.

Coming up, she steadied her Glock and took aim. Bellamy was running towards the alleyway behind the bar, holding his shoulder. "HALT OR I FIRE!" She yelled.

He didn't freeze.

In fact, he turned to face her, bringing what Lexa could now see was a Sig P220 to bear on her.

Lexa fired. 

The bullet hit Bellamy square in the chest, but he didn't go down.

Lexa fired again.

This time, he went down in a heap of blood and leather. Lexa sprinted towards him, kicking the gun away from what she immediately realised were lifeless fingers. Bending down, she felt for a pulse.

Found none.

Reyes!

Rising, she rushed towards the door to the bar and kicked it, hard. "POLICE OFFICER!" She yelled inside.

The bar was deserted. Even the band had managed to find the energy missing from their performance to make a run for it. Smashed bottles and bullet casings covered the floor.

But no immediate sign of Reyes.

Lexa edged slowly inside, keeping her weapon ready. Where was her partner. "POLICE!" She yelled again. "COME OUT, NICE AND SLOW!"

"If you - ugh - insist."

Reyes.

Her partner was sitting behind the pool table, weapon in hand.

Blood streaming from an as yet undiagnosed injury.

"Shit, Raven!" Lexa shouted, edging closer to her and bending down. Remaining alert, she looked around. "Any shooters left in here?"

"No", Reyes winced. "Pretty sure that prick Bellamy was the only one doing the shooting. I managed to wing him but it didn't stop him." She smiled ironically. "Funny that there wasn't more gunplay. I expected more of the bikers to be armed."

Noticing a body on the floor a few feet away, Lexa looked up. It was the barman, Maurice. "What happened to him?" She asked, looking for the bullet wound and finding it.

Shoulder...

"He tried to stop Bellamy from shooting me." Reyes replied, wincing again.

And another in the lower abdomen.

Shit. 

"I've had worse shaving cuts." Reyes assured her, half smiling, losing the grip on her Glock.

Pulling her phone from her pocket, she tore off her jacket and jammed it against the wound in Raven's abdomen, before picking up the phone and dialing dispatch. "Dispatch?" The bored voice responded.

"Officer down, Harley's, edge of the industrial district." Lexa spat. "I need backup and an ambulance right fuckin' now!!!"

"Roger that!" The voice snapped at the other end of the phone. Lexa didn't wait for the voice to ask the follow up questions, and tossed aside the phone, putting pressure on Raven's wounds and praying that help arrived in time.

It was Titus all over again...

* * *

Lexa hadn't been allowed in the ambulance with Raven; Officer McIntyre, as the first officer on the scene, had gone instead. She'd needed to head back to the precinct and start the post shooting process.

Which meant a grilling from Sergeant Lincoln and most likely, Internal Affairs.

She knew that Clarke was being interviewed separately by Lieutenant Sinclair who hadn't seemed surprised to see her... And actually knew the name of the show that she had appeared on...

"Are you happy to continue this interview without your union representative present?" Lincoln asked, starting the tape recorder.

Lexa looked up from her blood stained hands, and nodded. "Yes, Sir."

"Very well. Tell me what happened." His tone was unusually gentle.

"Officer Reyes and I had been placed on a plain clothes assignment by Lieutenant Sinclair", She started, trying to rub some of Raven's blood off her hands on her jeans.

It didn't work.

"Our orders were to surveil the bar known as Harley's for a known low level member of the Sky Crew gang known only to us as Bellamy." She continued. "We remained in the bar until about 11, when we decided that he was a no show and moved to leave."

"And the civillian, Miss Griffin?" His tone was more serious now.

"She had joined us at the bar, but had maintained our cover." Lexa noted, trying to word Clarke's involvement carefully. She didn't need the wrath of the state governor coming down on her as well as the department. "I was removing her from the bar when the suspect arrived in a black SUV."

"Yes," Lincoln said, looking down at his notebook. "We recovered the vehicle at the scene."

"I made Officer Reyes aware of the situation. Reyes informed me that she would maintain the surveillance whilst I removed Miss Griffin." Lexa explained. Lincoln was nodding, reading the notes he had made at the scene.

"Continue." He prompted.

"Yes, Sir." She said, feeling tears welling up in her eyes. "That's when the shooting started. It was crazy; the patrons of the bar were funnelling out into the car park whilst there were a number of shots inside. The suspect emerged from the bar and began firing at me when I identified myself."

"Yes, we recovered a Sig Sauer from the scene." Sarge said. 

"He fired two rounds at me, I think. I took evasive maneuveres and returned fire." Lexa said, wiping her eyes and smearing blood across her face in the process. Sarge noticed and offered her a tissue, but she waved him off. "Thanks, but I want to get this finished and go to the hospital to see Raven-"

"Officer Reyes is in surgery. I'm sure you'll receive an update as soon as one is available." Lincoln assured her. "Please continue."

Lexa nodded. "I shot him twice in the chest, I believe, and he went down. I checked for signs of life and found no pulse."

"Yes, Officer Stark. Death was confirmed at the scene. For the record, Officer Stark's sidearm has been impounded pending further investigation." Lincoln noted. "Where was Officer Reyes?"

"I moved to clear the bar area and found Officer Reyes behind the pool table. She had been shot in two places, but claims that the barman had attempted to protect her." Lexa said, starting to cry. "I attempted to perform first aid and staunch the flow of blood whilst calling for backup."

Lincoln looked upset himself, but remained professional. "Do you have any idea how the suspect identified Officer Reyes as a police officer?"

"None, Sir. Officer Reyes assured me that her only connection to the bar could be through her time with the vice squad." Lincoln was nodding.

"And what about Miss Griffin? Do you think that she could have covertly identified the two of you as police officers to the patrons who, in turn, informed the suspect?" He asked.

Lexa froze. Was it possible? "I guess, Sir."

Lincoln nodded. "Is there anything else that you'd like to add at this time?"

"I don't think so, Sir." She assured him.

"Officer Stark, that concludes this interview. As required by departmental policy, I'm placing you on a mandatory 10-day paid leave period." He said, for the record. She'd known that this was coming. "You are required to make yourself available for further interview and may need to complete re-certification with your sidearm before being allowed back on active duty. I'd also strongly advise you to consult your union representative."

"Yes, Sir." She said. 

"And I'm going to need your badge."

Lexa nodded; she'd known that was coming, too, and slid it across the desk. Lincoln closed the file in front of him and stopped the tape.

"If it's any comfort, I think you did the right thing, Stark." He said, leaning closer. "Off the record, this will probably go away in a few days. To me, the shooting was justified and it's one less Sky Crew member on our streets... But you need to get out of here, get cleaned up and get some sleep." He rose and walked around to open the interview room.

Outside stood a tearful Clarke.

"I'll leave the two of you together. If necessary, I can have an officer drive you both home?" He asked.

Clarke was shaking her head, "No need, Sergeant - I've got it covered."

* * *

Clarke did indeed have it covered.

And she held Lexa's hand all of the way, from the precinct to the limousine, to her apartment. 

Lexa lived modestly, close to City Hall, in a small two bedroom apartment. She fumbled with the door keys and dropped them. She needed to know what was happening to Reyes. Was she ok?

Was she still in surgery?

Was she... dead?

At the sudden thought, she started to sob and sank to the floor outside her apartment door. She heard Clarke shuffle closer, her warm hands on her shoulders. "Come on, Lexa." She said, her voice catching in her throat. "Let's get you inside."

Clarke took the keys, opened her door and helped her to her feet. Lexa found herself being steered into her lounge. Clarke closed the door behind them and turned a couple of lamps on. "Nice place." She said, trying to lighten the mood. 

"Thanks." Lexa muttered, pulling off her jacket and throwing it onto the sofa. 

"Let me get you a drink." Clarke said, moving towards the cabinet next to the fireplace. "Whisky or rum?" 

"Vodka, neat." Lexa said, moving towards the bathroom, staring at her partner's blood on her hands. Before they had left the precinct, Lieutenant Sinclair had informed them that Reyes was out of surgery but was in intensive care. There was nothing that they could do right now but wait...

"I'll bring it in to you."

"Give me a minute to collect my thoughts." Lexa said, looking over her shoulder. Clarke nodded.

"Your makeup is running." Clarke informed her, finding the bottle of vodka.

Lexa put her hand to her face and glanced in the mirror, realising that her mascara and eye shadow had run, making it look like she was wearing black war paint. "I'll be in the shower." She assured her friend.

Entering the bathroom, she shrugged off her vest and jeans, kicked off her boots, opened the shower cabinet door and turned the shower on. She found herself looking at her bloodstained hands again as she climbed inside, forgetting to remove her bra and panties. 

The water felt glorious, rinsing away the grime and the bodily fluid of her newest friend. she ran her hands through her hair and felt the tears start to stream... This was all her fault, she thought. She should have made Clarke leave.

She should have stayed with Raven...

She should have been better, quicker...

Hearing her sobbing, Clarke appeared in the bathroom door, tears in her own eyes. Still clad in the catsuit she'd been wearing in the bar, she set aside the glasses of vodka she had poured and climbed into the shower with Lexa, placing her arms around her and stroking her hair. "Lexa, Lexa... Try to keep calm." She said, "You're probably in shock..." She reached towards the glasses... "Here, drink this-"

Lexa didn't let finish the sentence and kissed her hard, pushing her back up against the cabinet wall. Clarke returned the kisses eagerly, putting her arms around her friend, pushing her tongue into Lexa's mouth fiercely...

Passionately.

Lexa fumbled with the zipper on the catsuit and pulled it down as far as she could, unleashing Clarke's ample breasts from their leather prison. She kissed each in turn, gently, working her way back up to Clarke's mouth and kissing her hungrily...

She felt Clarke's eager hands fighting to remove her bra, and failing. She paused in mid kiss and said, "Where's the damn catch on this thing?"

"I'll get it." Lexa assured her, reaching behind her and loosening the clasp. She allowed the bra to fall to the floor, realising that she was now semi naked in front of a woman she hardly knew. Lexa had never been ashamed of her figure but she could feel herself blush. 

"Lovely." Clarke assured her. They kissed again.

Long.

Lustfully.

As the shower washed away the blood of the night's events...

TO BE CONTINUED...


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex and a flashback
> 
> Language. Sexual activity.

Lexa hadn't been expecting this...

Clarke's eager tongue explored her mouth as her slender fingers peeled her panties off and tossed them across the bedroom onto a lamp.

Or something. She knew that they'd moved out of the shower, anyway.

Clarke had initially struck her as lacking in confidence sexually, but it appeared that her assessment had been incorrect. 

Lexa returned the hungry, passionate kisses that the young wannabe TV star pressed upon her lips, her cheeks, her neck...

Her breasts...

Lexa moaned in delight, feeling Clarke's tender grip on one of her breasts, twisting her teat.

Sudden pain!

She was biting her breast!

Lexa gasped in ecstasy.

For a brief moment, Clarke met her gaze and smiled. She had lip gloss smeared across her mouth and cheek. "You taste delicious."

Lexa smirked, "You have no idea." 

Clarke grinned at that. 

Lexa lunged forward, putting a hand on the back of Clarke's neck and pulling her close, their lips meeting. Their tongues met, entwining passionately, as they devoured each other. Lexa felt her heart pound against her ribs...

And then she was flying...

Clarke had pushed her back onto the soft bed and was climbing on top of her. Straddling her, she kissed her again on the lips, slowly, fervently. Lexa moaned a little; Clarke moved to her neck, all the time squeezing Lexa's breasts, at first gently but getting ever firmer in her touch. The pain was amazing...

Clarke started to bite again, her delicate teeth consuming the nipple of first one breast, then the other. Lexa heard herself yelp, wriggling under Clarke's weight as she continued to nip away at her dainty breast...

Lexa gasped as Clarke's finger started to sketch a pattern around her inner thighs, gently moving ever closer to her vagina. The young woman continued to kiss her deeply, pausing only briefly to ask, "Are you ready?"

"Yes." Lexa panted. Clarke smiled and kissed her again, inserting a finger into her vagina and starting to trace a gentle figure eight pattern around her clitoris. Lexa inhaled sharply as ripples of both pleasure and pain started to pulse through her.

"You're very wet." Clarke teased, continuing her gentle motion. "Would you like me to fuck you?"

"Oh God , YES!" Lexa exclaimed. 

"With pleasure." Clarke assured her, kissing her gently and intensifying the motion of her finger... 

Harder... 

Quicker then slower... 

Seeking out her G-spot...

Lexa couldn't move as the passion took hold, gripping the bed with all of her strength, her fingernails causing permanent damage to the mattress... 

She didn't want this night to end...

* * *

Lexa's phone beeped.

Opening one eye, she fumbled on the night stand for the device and pulled it onto her bed. It was just her alarm telling her it was 0600.

Not that it mattered.

Not today, anyway.

Light streamed in through the half open blinds, causing her to blink... Turning on her side, she found Clarke was staring at her and smiling.

"Hi." Clarke said, simply.

"Hi." She responded, spotting Clarke's catsuit hanging from one of the lamps on the other side of the room.

Exactly where she had thrown it.

Clarke stroked her face, kissed her gently on the lips. "So", She continued. "That happened."

"It did." Lexa said, smiling warmly yet feeling more than a little guilty. Her newest friend and partner, Reyes, was lying in a hospital bed recovering from what had happened at Harley's and here she was, sleeping with a woman she barely knew anything about...

Apart from the fact that she thought she loved her.

Snuggling into Clarke's bare breasts, she felt her companion start to stroke her dark hair. "What are we going to do today, then, Officer Lexa?" She asked.

"I need to check up on how Raven is doing." Lexa admitted, hoping that the terrible situation and the shock she was suffering hadn't simply driven her into the throes of passion with an incredibly beautiful woman.

"Of course." Clarke said, understanding her concern. "Do you know which hospital they took her to?"

"CIty General, I think." Lexa replied. 

Clarke kissed her gently on the head. "OK. Let's lie here a little while, get some breakfast and then check up on Officer Raven." She said, spotting - for the first time - the scar on her stomach. "Oh my God." She commented, reaching to touch the scar tissue gently. "What happened?"

"I was shot a few months ago." She admitted.

At that, Clarke sat up straight in Lexa's bed, a hand to her mouth. "Oh God, I'm so sorry..." She commented. "I didn't realise. How insensitive of me to-"

"It's ok." Lexa assured her, squeezing her hand gently and feeling suddenly aware of her nakedness. "It's fine."

"Tell me what happened..."

* * *

SIX MONTHS EARLIER...

"I'm sorry about Costia."

Octavia Blake sat back in the saddle of her motorcycle, polishing her sunglasses on her shirt sleeve. The evening was bright and pleasantly warm; Lexa had never been much of a sun worshiper, unlike her raven-haired partner.

"Thanks." She said, watching the traffic pass before her. Because they were parked up in full sight of any motorist who happened to drive by, everyone was behaving just as they should be. No speeding, no jaywalking pedestrians...

"If you want to talk about it..." Blake prompted. Lexa knew that she meant well, but doubted that she'd be paying that much attention.

Before she could say anymore, her radio crackled into life. "Charlie 7, this is Dispatch."

Lexa clicked her mike on, "Charlie 7 receiving, Dispatch."

"We've got a report of an unstable male, mid 40s, possibly armed, threatening civillians at the corner of 4th and Main." The voice said.

Lexa looked at Blake, "We're about 3 minutes from there." Her partner said, starting her cycle. 

"Dispatch, show Charlie 6 and I as dealing."

"10-4."

Turning her siren on, Lexa allowed Blake to take the lead and throttled her cycle onto the street, dodging in and out of cars and vans as she did so. After a swift trip a few yards behind her partner, they came to a halt as a pedestrian came running towards them, a bullet wound in her shoulder.

Blake leapt from her bike and rushed towards the woman. "Where is he, ma'am?" She asked, pulling off her jacket and putting it around the woman's shoulders, helping her to sit on the edge of the sidewalk.

The woman gestured blindly to her left, tears running down her face.

PAP!

"Gunshot." Lexa snarled, dismounting and putting a hand on her sidearm. 

Blake nodded, opening the thumb break on her own holster and looking at the woman. "Stay here, ma'am. Help is on the way." She assured her.

Lexa drew her sidearm and clicked open her mike again, "Dispatch, Charlie 7 requesting backup and EMS to 4th and Main."

"Copy that. Backup is on the way."

Clicking off the safety, Lexa readied herself and moved forwards...

As she did so, she spotted the suspect; a balding, bare chested man of about 45. He had a strange tattoo on the back of his head, and was holding what looked like a .22 pistol. He fired the weapon into the air once.

Twice.

The street was clearing of people, most of whom were choosing to try and take cover in one of the trendy bars that lined Main Street. 

This guy was on the hunt.

Lexa had seen his type before in Afghanistan. Most had been religious fanatics, some had simply been insane. All they wanted to do was kill or maim in the name of a deity or a leader that they idolised as the next coming...

There was no negotiating with people like this.

Levelling her Glock at him, she announced their presence. In the distance, she could hear police sirens approaching them.

"POLICE OFFICERS!" She shouted. "Drop the weapon, Sir!"

Slowly, almost surreally, the man turned to look at her. His face was bloodied and his eyes were glazed over. He was clearly stoned, Lexa thought, feeling Blake fan out to her left in order to cover her more effectively. 

And then he spoke strangely.

"Yes, Commander?"

"Put down the weapon, Sir, and get down on your knees." She ordered, aiming her weapon at his head. 

"Are you my commander?" He asked again, tilting his head.

"Drop the weapon, Sir." Blake chimed in, "Or we will drop you."

"But she is my commander..." He said, again.

He either couldn't hear them or wasn't listening, Lexa decided.

"I need your blood." He said, looking directly at Lexa.

"What?!?" She demanded. Again, she reiterated, "Drop the weapon, Sir, or I will open fire."

"Your blood is the answer, Commander." He raised the gun swiftly. 

Fired.

The force hit Lexa in the chest like a sledgehammer, sending her sprawling backwards. She felt her head crack against the tarmac as Blake yelled her name and opened fire.

PAP-PAP!

Screams erupted around them. Pain ran through Lexa's chest and she put a weak hand up to the gaping, bleeding wound...

An instant later, Blake was on her knees beside her, "Holy Shit, Lexa!" She swore, grabbing her mike off her belt and shouting into it. "Dispatch, this is Charlie 6. Officer down.

"OFFICER DOWN!"

* * *

"And that's the last thing that I remember." Lexa assured Clarke. "I woke up 4 days and 3 surgeries later, missing a large piece of intestine."

Clarke sipped at the coffee that she had made. She was wearing one of Lexa's uniform shirts, sitting at the dining table in the small kitchen. "This situation with Officer Raven must be bringing back some bad memories?"

Lexa sipped her own coffee, nodded sadly. "Unfortunately, yes." She replied.

Before she could say more, her phone rang.

'Unknown Caller'.

She answered it. "Stark?"

"Lexa." It was Sarge. "I thought you'd appreciate an update on Officer Reyes?"

"Yes, of course, Sarge?" She asked, eager for news.

"Well, she's out of surgery and in recovery. She's not regained consciousness as yet, but the surgeon says that she should make a full recovery." There was a slight smirk in his voice. "I doubt she'll be wearing any bikinis for a while, though."

"Thank God." Lexa said, sighing.

"Thank God indeed. Listen," He became serious again. "You need anything, anything at all, you know where I am. Let's get this investigation over and done and I'll see you back here in the briefing room soon."

"Thanks, Sarge." With that, he hung up.

Lexa set the phone down on the table before her, looked up into Clarke's expectant eyes. "Sarge says she's going to be fine."

Clarke let out a sigh. "That's good to hear." She said, reaching across the table and clutching Lexa's hand in support. "Did he say when we can see her?"

"She's still unconscious, but I'm going to head down there once I'm dressed." Lexa rose and put her coffee cup in the sink.

At that, Clarke stood up and moved towards her, putting her arms around her shoulders. "When will I be able to see you again?" She purred.

"Come to the hospital with me?" Lexa asked. "I could use the support."

Clarke nodded, retrieving her own phone from table and quickly keying in a text message. "I'll head home and change and meet you at City General in... Two hours?"

"It's a date."

Clarke smiled. "I'd prefer roses and martinis, but this will have to do for now..." She kissed Lexa on the lips, gathered up her clothes from the night before and left the apartment, blowing her a kiss as she went...

Leaving Lexa wondering once more whether or not Clarke had been the leak...

TO BE CONTINUED...


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa and Clarke visit Raven...
> 
> Then go clubbing...
> 
> Some sexual activity, language.

Reyes' hospital room looked more like a gift shop. 

Lexa couldn't remember when she had last seen so many bunches of flowers, vases of flowers, bouquets of flowers and foil balloons. She was sure she even spotted a black teddy bear from the 'guys at Harley's' wishing her a speedy recovery.

"Do you know what the worst part of all of this is?"

Lexa was only too aware of what the worst part was.

The lying around in bed, helpless, unable to move for fear of reopening the wound. In Reyes' particular case, the removal of her spleen was probably the worst part, as was the risk that she wouldn't be able to return to active duty any time soon.

If at all.

"Go on." She prompted, stealing a grape from the bunch on Reyes' table.

"No more bikinis."

"I'd have thought that would be the least of your worries, Raven." Lexa commented, noticing that Clarke was nodding from the seat on the other side of Reyes' bed.

"It's true. It really is a tragedy." Clarke assured Reyes. 

"See - Clarke gets it." Reyes was clearly still weak from the surgery. She was wearing a nasal cannula to provide her with respiratory support, had a saline drip in one of her arms and blood in the other. Her usual perfect complexion was gone and she looked exceptionally pale. It was clear, however, that the pain and the medication had not affected her sense of good humour.

"It's a shame to deprive the world of my magnificent abdominals." Reyes bemoaned. "I worked very long and very hard to achieve this level of perfection."

"And modesty." Lexa pointed out.

"Modest, Officer Stark, is something that I could never be accused of being." She coughed slightly, reaching for the box of tissues to wipe her mouth. Lexa hadn't known her very long but she hated seeing her like this. "Excuse me."

"Are you in much pain?" Clarke asked.

"Not really." Reyes replied. "Only when I move, blink, breathe or think." She aimed a weak smile at Lexa's new friend, who smirked. She tried to sit up. "So, you haven't told me what happened to the son of a bitch who did this to me yet?"

Lexa looked down, not proud of what she'd had to do. "He opened fire on me outside the club." She admitted. "I shot him twice."

Reyes nodded solemnly,then, "Well, I hope the bastard is burning in hell right now." She held out her hand, which Lexa took. "I'm not very good at saying thanks."

"And you'll never have to." Lexa assured her. "Just promise me one thing."

"Anything." Reyes assured her.

"That you'll never buy me another mega burger." Lexa said, laughing.

Reyes nodded. "It's a deal." She tried to sit up a little in bed, realised that it was probably a mistake, and slumped down again. "Do we have any idea who was kind enough to inform Bellamy that Harley's was under surveillance and that I was a police officer?"

Lexa looked at Clarke. She couldn't shake the feeling that she was somehow involved in this; after all, there had been a number of criminals at the governor's mansion the night of their first date. Both her and Raven had been careful not to identify themselves to anyone as a cop, yet it must have been that night when someone must have identified them to the member of Sky Crew who had been in attendance, and one thing had clearly led to another. Before she could say anything more, Reyes pointed at the TV overhead and grabbed the remote, turning the volume up slightly. "Look who it is." She commented.

Lexa and Clarke looked at the TV.

It was Governor Griffin.

A reporter spoke in the background, as the governor spoke to police officers and toured the crime scene around Harley's. "Governor Abigail Griffin, who earlier this week announced her intention to run for President of the United States, was pictured this morning touring the scene of new Sky Crew related violence which saw one fatality and Officer Raven Reyes of the 19th Precinct-" Reyes' official portrait, which would have looked at home on the cover of Vogue or Vanity Fair, appeared on screen "-seriously injured. When asked for comment, the governor had this to say."

Cut back to the ever photogenic Governor Griffin, "This event represents a shocking escalation in the violence demonstrated by the Sky Crew, and I will be meeting later today to discuss our response with Chief Cain." She smiled. "I'm sure we all wish Officer Reyes a speedy recovery."

Reyes muted the TV and tossed the remote across the room in frustration. Clarke moved to retrieve it, whilst Lexa felt her partner squeeze her hand. She could see tears in her friend's eyes. "What's wrong, Raven?" She asked.

"I won't be going back to the department." She said.

Lexa frowned. "What makes you think that?"

"Well, to start with, that photo - no matter how gorgeous - has just ruined any undercover career I ever had a chance of developing." She said, wiping her eyes. "I've had my spleen removed. The doctor tells me that I'll make a full recovery, but that I'm going to have to learn to take it easy. That means foot chases and high speed maneuveres on my cycle are both out."

"Listen, Raven, you need to take it one day at a time." Lexa assured her, squeezing her hand. "It took me a while to get back into the swing of things when I went back-"

"There's more." Reyes said, cutting in. "I'm frightened."

Lexa smiled slightly. "That's what keeps us alive, Raven."

At that, Raven looked at her and smiled slightly.

There was a knock on the door and, a moment later, a male nurse entered the room. "I'm sorry, but Officer Reyes needs to get some rest and I need to change her dressings." He said.

"We understand." Lexa gave Reyes a gentle kiss on the cheek. "I'll check back on you in the morning."

"I'll be here." Reyes assured her, waving at Clarke as the two women left her room. "It's not as if I have anything better to do..."

* * *

Lexa hadn't been expecting the press outside. 

There were so many of them, cameras flashing and microphones gleaming in the light. Some of them were even pushing and shoving each other, trying to get closer to her. She pushed at least one back.

Clarke, however, was a natural and smiled for the cameras.

"Officer Stark, what can you tell us-"

"Is it true that you shot and ki-"

"Reports indicate that you served in Afg-"

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Clarke suddenly exclaimed, bringing the crowd to a halt. "I'm sure you're all aware of who I am?"

"Do you speak on behalf of Officer Stark, Miss Griffin?" One bald headed guy asked.

"I do indeed." Clarke drew herself up to her full, less than imposing height, making Lexa smile widely. "At present, she is not prepared to make a statement more than yes, she was involved in the incident which saw Officer Reyes being injured. She is not prepared to make any further comment on what is presently an ongoing investigation into Sky Crew activity in this city." Clarke suddenly started to wave at someone behind the press gathering. Standing on her toes, Lexa noticed that Clarke's chaffeur and bodyguard had taken an interest in the gathering and were pushing their way through to extract them from it.

"How do you know Officer Sta-"

"What can we expect from season 3 of-"

"Is it true that you have been dating Brad-"

Now the questions turned to Clarke herself. Her two heavies having cleared a path through the crowd, Clarke gently pushed Lexa ahead of her, smiling and waving for the cameras as she went. After a few minutes, they climbed into the back of the limo and the door slammed behind them. The chaffeur and bodyguard jumped in the front seats and they took off at speed towards the city centre.

"I'm guessing that you're used to that kind of thing?" Lexa asked, brushing her hair out of her face.

Clarke smiled as she did so, helping her brush a loose strand behind her ear. Her touch was tender, gentle. "All too much. As the daughter of the state governor and, well, let's face it, not a very good TV star."

Apparently, Lexa thought, modesty was the theme of the day. "I can't honestly say that I've even seen the show that you appear in." She admitted, with a shrug. "Raven recognised you the night we stopped your car."

"I thought she did." Clarke said, stroking Lexa's cheek. "I could tell from the way that she was looking at me. Either that, or my costume was showing a little too much tit."

Lexa chuckled. "I certainly noticed that."

"I know you did." Clarke assured her, lunging in and kissing her on the lips, slow yet gentle. "Else, we wouldn't have found ourselves in this position in the back of a governor's limo." She felt Clarke's delicate hand feeling it's way into her crotch and probing with a finger. Even through her jeans, Lexa felt Clarke hit the mark and she gasped.

Clarke continued to probe for a few moments, making Lexa wet, and continued to kiss her. Then she paused. "So," She continued to trace a circle around Lexa's cunt, "What are we going to get up to tonight?"

"I don't... Uhh... I don't know-"

"Everything ok back there, Miss Griffin?"

Shit.

The intercom was on.

Although the privacy screen was up, Clarke had left the mike on. She giggled mischeviously, but continued to probe Lexa as she replied, "Everything's fine, Frank." She turned the intercom off and traced her finger along Lexa's thigh. "Sorry about that."

"No," Lexa said, smiling. "You're not."

Clarke grinned. "You're right, I'm not." She agreed, leaning back in her seat. "So, there's this little club that I know... I think you might like it..."

"What's it called?"...

* * *

"Does it really say that?"

"Yes."

Lexa blinked. She'd been a cop in this city since she had left the Marine Corps, most of it spent on motorcycle patrol on the highway. Perhaps that was the reason she'd never been down this particular alley off Main Street before. 

"'Fellatio'?"

Clarke shrugged, holding her umbrella over Lexa's head. "I like it here. Very discreet on the outside; very sexy on the inside." She took Lexa's hand in her own and led her towards the door. "Come on, let's get out of the rain."

Lexa allowed herself to be led through the glass doors of the club and into what appeared to be a cloakroom. How had she never heard of this place? She wondered. With a name like that, she was surprised that it hadn't been mentioned in at least one of the daily briefings that she'd attended over the years.

She allowed the cloakroom attendant to help her out of her coat, and give her a ticket. From inside the next set of heavy glass doors, she could hear pounding dance music. "You look lovely tonight." Clarke assured her. Lexa blushed; she'd only worn a simple white shirt and leather trousers. Pants, she thought, that she usually only wore when she was out on her own cycle.

Clarke shrugged out of the trenchcoat she'd been wearing to reveal a deep red satin blouse and tight pencil skirt with knee high boots. The blouse was open sufficiently to reveal a hint of black bra beneath; Lexa felt her head start to spin as her blood boiled. 

Clarke was gorgeous.

Offering Lexa her hand, Clarke said, "Shall we?"

Lexa took it. She was nervous; although she had dated Costia for a time, she'd never been to a place like this before. 

The doorman said, "Good evening, Miss Griffin. It's good to have you with us again."

"Thanks, Ted." She gestured at her friend. "This is my guest for the evening, Miss Stark."

Lexa nodded to the oversize gorilla in a tux, sure that she'd seen his face in a mug book. He nodded in return and opened one of the glass doors, upon which Lexa was hit by a wave of dance music, pulsing lights...

And pairs of beautiful women.

The bar was large and loud. Waitresses carrying trays of drinks, all dressed like what she could only describe as classy schoolgirls in blouse and pinafores with knee stockings, moved among the tables and dance floor, dispensing drinks as they went. Clarke led Lexa towards the far wall, which was lined with intimate little booths, gesturing for one of the schoolgirl waitresses to follow them. The waitress obeyed. 

Clarke allowed Lexa to edge into the booth, then followed, putting her hand on her knee and squeezing. "Bring us," She thought for a moment. "Bring us a bottle of vodka and two glasses."

"Yes, miss." The waitress looked at Lexa and smiled. "Is this your first time here, ma'am?"

Lexa smirked. She wasn't used to being called 'ma'am'. "Yes." She admitted.

"In that case", The waitress said, "The first drink is on the house." With that, she disappeared. A few moments later, she reappeared with the ordered drinks. "Compliments of the management."

"Thanks." Clarke said, picking up the bottle of vodka, unscrewing it and pouring two generous measures into the provided glasses. Picking one up, she handed it to Lexa and clinked her own against it. "Cheers." With that, she swallowed the contents whole.

Lexa took a more cautious sip. 

She looked around her. The dance floor was heaving, couples of gorgeous women of all ages dancing along to a piece of music that she didn't recognise. Being a cop, clubbing and partying were not activities that she generally engaged in. She tended to be the one breaking up the fights at them.

Along the bar were crowds of yet more beautiful women, some in business suits who looked like they had come straight from work, flirting and talking to either the bartenders, the waitresses or each other.

"So, what do you think?" Clarke moved her hand up Lexa's leather clad thigh, unzipped her fly and took a firm grip of her crotch under the table. Lexa felt momentarily uncomfortable with such an intimate gesture and moved to tease Clarke's hand away. Clarke smiled, and spoke in an unusually firm tone.

"Uh-uh." She said, pouring more vodka into her own glass and taking a sip. "Hands on the table. I'm in charge tonight." She moved in, strengthening her grip and tracing her trademark figure eight in Lexa's snatch. 

Lexa felt so amazingly aroused, but placed one hand on the table and tried to sip her drink from the glass in the other. She wasn't used to such a dominant personality as Clarke had suddenly started to demonstrate, but it was turning her on. "When I saw the name over the door, uh..." She gasped as Clarke started to kiss her on the neck, "I didn't know...uuuhhh... what to think."

Clarke came up, smiling, but didn't release her grip and continued to probe. "That reminds me." She said, with a smile. Lexa couldn't think about the glass in her hand and placed it down on the table, her hand shaking, closing her eyes with a gasp, feeling rocked to her core. She got the feeling Clarke was speaking to a waitress when she said, "Turn the sign off. We're full for the evening."

"Yes, Miss Griffin."

At that, Lexa managed to open her eyes. "You certainly have a lot of pull in this place for a customer." She commented. "Uuuuhhhh..."

Clarke had found her g-spot and was pushing harder, quicker.

"Of course I do." She replied. "I own the place." She swallowed her vodka and looked Lexa in the eyes. "Just don't tell Mom." She added with a wink.

"Uuuhhh..." Now slower and more gentle... "Are you sure we should be... uuuuhhh... doing this in here..." Lexa managed to ask, her mind clouded by how horny she was feeling...

"What you gonna do about it, cop?" Clarke asked in a playful tone. "Strip search me again?" Lexa laughed at that. Clarke loosened her grip and instead moved in for a kiss, parting Lexa's willing lips with her tongue and probing. Lexa could taste the alcohol on her breath and felt her trousers being fastened once more. "We'll have to bring Raven here when she's fully recovered. Get her back on her feet."

Lexa smiled. Raven would love this place.

And this place would, more than likely, simply adore her.

In the other booths around them, Lexa noticed that patrons were kissing, fondling and in some cases straddling each other. 

Clarke poured herself another drink and refilled Lexa's own glass. Taking a long swig, she looked around her. "This is my little slice of heaven in my Mom's stuffy world of politics." She assured her. "And with her wanting to be President now, I suspect I'll be spending more time here and in Manhattan than with her on the campaign trail..." She rose suddenly, taking one of Lexa's hands in her own. "Come on." She tugged her to her feet gently.

"Let's dance..."

TO BE CONTINUED...


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa and Clarke dance...
> 
> Sexual activity...

"But I can't dance..."

Clarke smiled at Lexa. "Don't worry about it." She led her by the hand to the centre of the dance floor. Lexa felt very conscious of all of the eyes presently watching her and her beautiful new friend.

The beat got quicker.

DUN DUN DUN DE-DE DUN DUN DUN...

Clarke started to move in time to the beat, stepping to either side. She placed her hands on Lexa's shoulders and started to move her around. Lexa laughed; she'd never been so embarrassed in her life...

Well, there was that time with the ice in the Corp...

The beat got quicker.

"I'd be better if this was slower!" Lexa shouted over the beat.

Clarke smiled at her, lacing her hands around Lexa's neck and pulling her closer, grinding against her with her pelvis. "Don't worry." She assured her. "I've got this."

Lexa could feel Clarke's hot breath on her face, her blue eyes locked with her own. Clarke's gaze went down to Lexa's lips as they moved together. 

Clarke kissed her slowly, moving her hands down to Lexa's hips and gyrating seductively in time with the music. 

She was a natural.

Of course, that's why she's a TV star/socialite/businesswoman and I'm a cop, Lexa thought.

Lexa felt the presence of the other women on the dance floor, brushing against her as she moved in time with Clarke. Her hands steered her hips around, Clarke pressed herself closer and closer, continuing to sway in time with the quick tempo of the music.

Lexa felt horny.

At the slight change of the beat, Clarke whirled Lexa on her heels so that she was facing away from her... And placed her hands around her waist, stroking tenderly at the bullet scar... Moving down to her hips...

She could feel Clarke's warm breath on her neck...

Then a tender kiss...

Oh God.

She felt one of Clarke's hands grip her crotch and squeeze again... I feel so wet, Lexa thought.

She noticed that the other women around them were giving them space, smiling and watching as Clarke entwined herself around Lexa and danced like her life depended on it... Some of those present were clearly turned on by what Clarke was doing...

The beat continued.

Or was that Lexa's head pounding?

She didn't know.

She didn't care.

Clarke's hands moved upwards now, caressing Lexa's firm breasts and throwing her arms over her head as she whirled around to face her once again. Putting her hands around Lexa's waist, she spoke, "See? You're really good at this."

Clarke ground her crotch against Lexa again, and again.

Lexa felt herself blush but doubted that, in the pulsing lights, anyone would notice. "I feel so... So..." She couldn't bring herself to voice the words.

Clarke finished her sentence. "Horny?"

"Yes." Lexa admitted sheepishly. Typically, a night out for her were 3 or 4 bottles of Bud Light in a police bar... This was something new...

She loved this.

Clarke kept moving in time with the music, but took her by the hand. "Come on; let's do something about that..."

* * *

This was apparently Clarke's office. Black walls, red furnishings. A desk, swing back chair.

BANG!

And the filing cabinet that Lexa had just thrown Clarke up against. 

"That'll leave a dent." Clarke muttered, with a smile.

She kissed her, Clarke devouring each caress hungrily, wrapping her arms around Lexa's neck as she did so. Lexa moved her attention to Clarke's neck, peeling back the collar of her blouse and biting hard.

"Uuuhhh..." Clarke gasped.

Lexa fumbled with the buttons on Clarke's shirt and pulled it free of her skirt, tossing it over her shoulder. Behind her, she could hear the dance music start to pound with a heavier beat again, making her hot...

Horny...

Clarke's skirt was the next obstacle. Pulling loose the belt, she fumbled for the catch and zip and opened them. "Not wasting any-" 

Lexa kissed her hard, silencing her for a moment, her tongue lashing at Clarke's. After a minute, she pulled back.

"Quiet!" She hissed, seductively. Clarke smiled.

The skirt dropped around Clarke's ankles.

She wasn't wearing any panties, just black fishnet stockings and suspenders...

Why am I not surprised? Lexa thought.

"Like what you see?" Clarke asked. 

"Very much." Lexa said.

Lexa sank to her knees.

"I hope I locked the door." Clarke mused, looking down at her.

"No, you don't." Lexa got the sense that Clarke was secretly a bit of an exhibitionist.

Clarke was clearly very wet.

"I love you like this." She commented, her dominant streak appearing again. "On your knees, almost in submission to me. Almost as if you are pledging your loyalty to me..."

Lexa smiled, and replied playfully, "Yes, mistress." She looked at Clarke's shaven crotch eagerly. "May I?"

Clarke grinned. "I'm not going to stop you."

Lexa started slow, running her tongue up her left thigh, between the lips towards Clarke's clit. She felt Clarke stiffen above her as she did so, sighing in ecstasy. Lexa repeated the move, tasting her lover again. 

Clarke groaned.

Lexa smiled, kissing her on the clit and moving her tongue into her vagina... Tracing a small, gentle circle around it... Clarke arched her back against the cabinet, moaning loudly as she did so... Lexa continued, inserting a finger into Clarke's pussy and teasing her gently...

"Oh GOD!" Clarke moaned. "LEXA!"

Lexa continued to tease with her tongue, running it back and forth.

In and out.

Quick then slow.

Gentle then hard.

She felt Clarke tremble above her with every motion...

She felt Clarke's hands in her hair, pushing her mouth deeper into her pussy. Lexa smiled slightly.

She was doing something right.

Lexa kissed Clarke's clit, took it gently in her mouth.

Started to suck.

"Oh... Uuuhhh..." Lexa thought she heard Clarke pleading to a deity as she sucked hard, ran her tongue around Clarke's cunt, seeking out her G-spot.

Clarke threw her head back and gasped loudly.

Found it, Lexa thought.

She just hoped the door was locked...

As she continued... 

* * *

Lexa's cellphone rang.

'Unknown caller'.

Looking at the time, she noted it was 10am... She never slept this late...

She smirked.

It's all Clarke's fault, she thought.

She answered the call, "Stark?"

"Officer Stark, this is Lieutenant Sinclair." Came the voice from the other end. "How are you doing?"

"I've been better, Sir." She assured him, not mentioning that Clarke had made her almost forget about the trouble with Bellamy. "What can I do for you, Sir?"

"I thought that you might like to hear the good news directly from me." Sinclair said. "You've been cleared of any wrong doing over the shooting and I'm pleased to return you to active duty. You will, however, have to re-certify with your firearm."

"Yes, Sir." As a marine, she'd qualified as a pistol expert and had the merit badge to prove it. "That won't be a problem, Sir."

"Glad to hear it." Sinclair assured her. "I'll see you at the precinct range at 1000 tomorrow." He hung up.

Lexa lay back in the comfort of her bed. 

Thank God, she thought. She looked at her phone for a long moment - ideally, she should get some practise in today...

She called Clarke before she realised what she was doing.

"Officer Lexa." came back the cheerful, yet seductive voice. "What time of the morning do you call this? i thought you were an 0600 am kinda gal."

Lexa smiled. "It's just 0600, Clarke." She corrected.

Clarke giggled, "Yes ma'am, Officer." A pause. "What do you want to do today?"

"I'm being returned to active duty." Lexa explained. "But I need to recertify with my weapon. Ever fired a gun?"

"As a matter of fact, no." Clarke replied. 

Despite the fact that I found one in your car, which is what brought us together, she thought.

"What do you have in mind?"

* * *

Lexa paid for the range and the ammo, and led Clarke along by the hand behind her. 

The range was empty, which was how she preferred it. 

"You sure this is a good idea?" Clarke asked. "I've no idea how to use a gun."

Lexa peeled off her jacket, and offered Clarke a pair of goggles and some earplugs. Clarke was dressed in a simple shirt and jeans today; even so, Lexa could see straight through the shirt and realised that she wasn't wearing a bra.

Focus, she told herself.

She pulled her weapon from the holster on her belt. Beretta 92FS - the weapon she had qualified with in the Corp - and set it down on the counter, unloaded. "Nice gun." Clarke commented, putting on her glasses.

Lexa nodded, "But you must remember to respect it. It's not a toy." She said. Clarke was nodding her understanding. Lexa put a target up and sent it halfway down the range, then put her own goggles on. 

Picking up a clip, she pushed it into the magazine well and chambered a round. Clarke was watching, clearly fascinated. "Tell me." Lexa said. "As a friend. Whose gun was that, that Raven and I found in your car?"

Clarke shrugged. "I really have no idea. I was a bit drunk that night." She replied, sounding earnest. "For all I know, it could have been planted there by anyone from Harley's."

With her being on paid leave, Lexa hadn't been able to follow up on whose gun it had been. Governor Griffin had ensured that Clarke had been exonerated, but curiosity meant that Lexa needed to know.

She handed the gun to Clarke. "Left or right handed?" She asked, just to be clear, although she already knew.

"Left." Clarke replied.

Lexa stepped up behind Clarke, placing the gun in the palm of her left hand, and bringing the right hand into the correct position. She had her arms wrapped around Clarke, could smell her intoxicating perfume.

Gun, she reminded herself. Be professional.

Lexa clicked off the safety, helped Clarke line up the sights correctly. "Now, press the trigger gently. Don't pull it." She said.

Clarke smiled like a kid in a candy store, but became stoic.

Fired.

PAP!

The round hit the target just above the right elbow. 

Clarke yelped in delight. "Was that good?" She asked.

"It was...ok." Lexa assured her. "Let's try again."

She tightened her embrace around Clarke, resting her head slightly on her shoulder.

She could stay like this forever.

Fired.

PAP!

This time, the round hit more centre mass. "Better!" Lexa said, enthusiastically, clicking the safety on as Clarke turned around in her embrace and kissed her on the cheek in delight.

Lexa met her eyes; that steely blue gaze... And wondered if it was possible that she loved this woman standing before her...

TO BE CONTINUED...


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get worse for Raven...
> 
> Some language

2 weeks later

"Remember, Officer Reyes, that you need to take it easy. You're not fully recovered yet."

Reyes looked at the doctor, an older man in glasses, and frowned. "So, you mean that I can't take part in tomorrow night's breakdancing competition, then?"

At that, the doctor scowled. "It would be very poorly advised if you did, Officer."

Reyes winked at him. Lexa laughed. "Just playin' with ya', Doc." She said, offering his hand, which he took. "Thanks for looking after me."

"You're welcome." The doctor said, smiling. "And I think I speak for the entire medical staff when I say that if we don't see you again, it'll be too soon."

"Feeling's mutual, Doc." Reyes said, allowing Lexa to wheel her out to the waiting limo provided by Clarke. 

"What was that about?" Lexa asked as they reached the curb, and she helped her partner out of the wheelchair and into the back seat of the car. A passing nurse took the chair and Lexa joined her. 

"Just kidding around." Reyes informed her.

'Frank' closed the door behind them and climbed into the front seat with the chauffeur. "Where to, Officer Stark?" He asked.

"The precinct first, please, then we'll get Officer Reyes back to her apartment." Lexa instructed him.

"Yes, ma'am." The car started off.

"No Clarke today?" Reyes asked.

Lexa shook her head. Clarke had needed to travel back to Manhattan for pre-production on her reality show, Real Something of Whatever, and - due to shift rotation - Lexa had been unable to go with her. She'd been away for three days already.

Lexa missed her. She wasn't looking forward to her having to leave to start filming, which could last for weeks. Months even...

"No." She finally said. "She's away on business until the end of the week."

"I hear through the grapevine that you've been getting on really well." Reyes' eyes glowed with a passion that had been missing since the incident. "Really well."

Lexa blushed. "Maybe... Just a little..."

"A 'little'?" Reyes exclaimed. "My spies inform me that the two of you have been glued together since the incident." She rubbed what appeared to be a tear from her cheek.

"Are you crying, Raven?" Lexa asked.

Reyes looked at her; tears were streaming from her eyes.

"What's wrong?" She asked, putting an arm around her friend's shoulders.

"I'm not sure I can do this." Reyes informed her. "Someone in that precinct told Bellamy that I was a cop and I got shot because of them. Yeah, they'll be all smiles and cheering me on, but one or more of them is a bent cop."

"You know what?" Lexa said.

"What?" Reyes asked, as the car turned.

"Fuck 'em." Lexa said. "Put on your best phony smile and just get on with it. We'll find out who it was and then, well, we'll go from there." She knew what this was like: going back to the job after a shooting. Sure, there were some genuinely friendly faces who were pleased to see you back, but there were always a few who didn't give a damn what you'd been through.

Reyes seemed to think for a moment, then nodded. "You're right." She said, wiping her eyes on her cardigan sleeve. "Let's show these fuckers what they want to see..."

* * *

The banner was less than subtle.

"WELCOME BACK, RAVEN!"

Sarge had timed the early briefing so that it was emptying out just as Lexa and Reyes walked into the bullpen, which had been nice of him. But Lexa knew that, to Raven's eyes, everyone in the room was a possible suspect for her shooting.

The group converged on Reyes and started hugging and kissing her, some slapping her on the back a little harder than necessary. Reyes took it in mock good cheer, returning some of the embraces with a pained expression. Lexa knew that she was still hurting, and probably would be for a while yet, but knew that Reyes was a fighter and that she would get through it. 

"Welcome back, Officer Reyes."

A familiar voice.

The crowd parted slightly. Lexa spotted Finn, Raven's boyfriend, pushing his way through the crowd to hug and kiss her. Reyes flinched slightly as he pressed too hard on her wounds, but returned the hug and kiss. "Finn." She said. "I'm so glad to see you here, but aren't you due in court today?"

"My second chair is taking it." He informed her, smiling. "I had to be here for the hero's return."

"I'm hardly a hero." Reyes assured him. "I just happened to be in the way."

"The governor would disagree with that." The voice of Lieutenant Sinclair came from the back of the crowd, as he pushed his way through towards her and extended a hand, which she shook. Sarge was immediately behind him, thumbs tucked into his belt.

"Sir." Reyes straightened a little, but Sinclair placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Relax, Reyes." He assured her. He looked at Lexa, then back at Reyes. "The governor has recommended you both for the state Medal of Valour, for services above and beyond the call of duty."

Reyes shook her head. "The honour should go to Officer Stark alone." She informed him, smiling at her partner. "After all, she did shoot Bellamy."

Sarge shifted uncomfortably at the sound of the name.

"Well." The LT continued. "The governor and the mayor both disagree. You were both instrumental in removing a recruiter for the Sky Crew from the board. You both acted in accordance with police guidelines and you both protected the public from a man that turned out to be a very dangerous felon."

Sarge moved closer to Reyes, his hand on his gun.

No, Lexa thought. It couldn't be.

Sinclair continued. "The ceremony is scheduled to take place on the 30th at City Hall." He said, shaking first Reyes' hand, then Lexa's. "Congratulations."

"Thank you, Sir." Reyes said with a nod. Sinclair smiled, then headed for his office.

Sarge was edging closer to Reyes, who had her back to him now as she spoke to a colleague, Finn at her side. Lexa frowned at him...

"Officer Reyes?" He called her name.

Reyes turned.

Sarge drew his weapon, took aim... 

"GUN!!!" Lexa yelled.

But it was too late. 

PAP!

Reacting quicker than Reyes was able to, Finn stepped in front of her and took the round intended for her. Blood and brains splashed across Lexa's face as she tried to tackle Sarge and wrestle the gun from his hand. He backhanded her across the jaw, sending her flying, dazed, across a desk.

Took aim again.

This time, the rest of the shift reacted, and moved to intercept Sarge. He fired another wild shot before he was taken to the ground by a vicious baton blow across the back. A number of officers swiftly moved to disarm and restrain him...

Whilst Reyes collapsed to the ground, sobbing...

Cradling Finn's dead body in her arms...

* * *

"Are you there, Lexa?"

Clarke's voice on the phone sounded tinny.

And a million miles away...

Lexa sat in the LT's office, dazed.

What had just happened.

"I'm here." She assured Clarke. 

"How is Raven?" Clarke asked.

"Not good." Lexa assured her. In fact, she thought, Reyes was less than not good. Her sister had arrived at the request of the LT to take her home, whilst CSU processed the bullpen and he interrogated Sarge personally. 

It had taken 15 minutes to get Raven away from Finn's body.

Lexa couldn't work out why the sergeant had done it. He was now looking at a Murder One charge and, probably, the needle. 

Fuck, she thought.

"Has the sergeant said anything yet?" Clarke probed.

This was the question that she hadn't been looking forward to. Taking a deep breath, she began. "I don't know the whole story." She assured her. "But Sarge... Sergeant Lincoln states that he was coerced into informing on the actions of this precinct by a third party who threatened his family."

"Who?" Clarke probed.

"Your mother, Governor Griffin."

Deathly silence.

"Clarke?"

"I'll... I'll have to call you back." Clarke hung up.

Shit, Lexa thought, setting the phone down on the desk. I shouldn't have said that... Before she could dwell on what she had just said for too long, the office door opened and Sinclair entered. She moved to rise but he waved her down. "Keep your seat, Lexa." He said.

He never calls me by my first name, she thought, as he sat down opposite to her and pulled open his desk drawer to produce two glasses and a bottle of whisky. He poured two large measures and handed one to her. "What a fucking hell of a day." He said, swallowing the contents of his glass in one go.

"Yes, Sir." She agreed, swirling the contents of her glass around before sipping it.

Sinclair poured himself another glass. "I've had Sergeant Lincoln." He drank again. "Former Sergeant Lincoln moved to lock up under guard, in case we have any other leaks in this precinct that I don't know about. The District Attorney is on her way down here to speak to him personally."

"Has he said anything else?" She probed.

Sinclair shook his head. "No, he just pointed the finger at the governor and then asked for his lawyer." He replied. Looking at the bottom of his glass, he shook his head. "How could any of us have missed this?"

"It's not as if he advertised that he was giving away departmental intelligence to the Sky Crew, Sir." Lexa assured him. It was true; until today, he'd been acting fairly normally. But at the mere sight of Reyes, his attitude had changed. He'd probably been under orders to execute her on sight or his family would have suffered the consequences. "Finn must have really loved her." She commented.

Sinclair nodded. "Seems so. I'm not sure that I'd have been able to do the same thing given his position." He gestured at Lexa's glass. "Drink up. We'll have a refill, then we have some business to take care of."

"Oh?" Lexa asked, emptying her glass and allowing the LT to refill it. 

"I need an acting sergeant until we can appoint a replacement." Sinclair informed her. "I've discussed this with the captain and I think you're the only person that I can trust right now."

Sergeant?

"Me, Sir?" 

"You don't expect me to appoint Officer McIntyre to the post, do you?" Sinclair asked, frowning. "So what do you say? Yes or no?"

"Yes, Sir." She held up her glass and he clinked his against it. "It's not the way I wanted to become a sergeant, but I'll certainly fill the post until promoted or replaced."

Sinclair smiled slightly despite the situation. "Glad to hear it." He drained his glass again, took Lexa's and put everything back in the desk drawer. "First order of business - we weren't just drinking on duty."

"No, Sir." She said, with a small smile.

"Second order of business. I need you to go out there and get the squad out on the streets. There's nothing that they can do here and I need them out there." He informed her.

"Yes, Sir." Lexa replied, rising from her seat. "And what about Governor Griffin?"

"We'll know more when the DA gets here." Sinclair said. "But if she's really behind all of this, that presidential bid will be very short lived..."

"Agreed, Sir." Lexa nodded.

"Dismissed."

She headed for the door but paused in the doorway. "Problem, Lexa?" He asked.

"Do you think Clarke Griffin is involved in any of this?" Lexa asked.

"For her sake," Sinclair said, "I really hope not..."

* * *

Lexa wasn't good at speeches.

And she could feel her phone buzzing in her pocket.

The eyes in the briefing room were all on her. Some were still covered in blood from the shooting; others had clearly been crying. Taking a deep breath, she began. They needed a leader right now, and she - for good or bad - was all that they had...

"This has been a bad day for all of us, especially Officer Reyes.

"I'm sure that you will all offer her your sympathies and comfort in your own way but, at this time, the public are counting on us to protect them and we need to be out on the streets. The job comes first; there will be plenty of time to mourn later.

"Charlotte, Murphy - get yourselves cleaned up before you get back out on patrol.

"Monty, Byrne - you should be proud of yourselves for bringing down the sarge before he could hurt anyone else. I know that the LT is considering you for commendations."

Her phone was still buzzing.

"It's vital that we don't let sorrow take over right now; we don't let the public see this. I'm not saying that we should forget what has happened, but we need to put the needs of the many first. Our grief will have to wait.

"Good hunting. Now get out there."

The squad room began to clear out and McIntyre, who still had tears in her eyes, came towards Lexa. "Good speech, Sarge." She said, with a small smile.

"Thanks, Harper, but it could have been better." Lexa replied. She remembered her Gunny giving a similar speech in Afghanistan after a suicide bomber had killed 30 people, including a marine patrol, in a Kabul market place... 

And had stolen some of what he had said on that day.

Her phone buzzed again.

"Your squad car is waiting." Lexa said. McIntyre nodded and followed the other officers. When the room was empty,she pulled the phone from her pocket.

'Clarke'.

Answering it, Lexa said simply, "Hello?"

"Lexa." Clarke sounded tearful. 

"Are you ok, Clarke?"

"I'm fine." Her friend assured her. 

A pause.

"What do you need me to do?"

TO BE CONTINUED...


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa sends Clarke into danger...
> 
> Some language and nudity.

"Wear a wire?"

Lexa nodded, and looked at Sinclair and the District Attorney, Luna Hilker, who gestured for her to continue. "Yes, it's-it's a covert method of monitoring any conversations that you may have with your mother, which may enable us to implicate her in the activities of the Sky Crew or Sergeant-" She corrected herself, "Former Sergeant Lincoln."

Clarke looked unsure for a moment, probably debating whether or not she should go ahead with this. Lexa squeezed her hand in support, the way Clarke had after the shooting incident. "I'll be with you all the way." She assured her. "You know that. "

"How will you conceal it?" Clarke asked. "I'm presuming that it won't come with a huge antenna that I have to wear on my head?"

"It'll be concealed in your clothing. Only you and I will know where it is." Lexa replied, holding up the device that DA Hilker had brought for demonstration purposes. "The device will transmit to an unmarked unit outside or close to the governor's mansion, where I will be stationed with another officer."

"And what happens to me if she finds out about it?" Clarke probed, looking more than a little scared.

"I'll come for you." Lexa said. "You know that."

Clarke was silent for a long moment, then nodded slightly. "Okay, I'll do it." She said. "Just promise me that no harm will come to my mom or my sister."

Sinclair interrupted at this point. "No harm will come to anyone." He assured her. "All we need is sufficient evidence to bring down the Sky Crew and, if Governor Griffin is indeed involved in this, to remove her from office and look for a possible prosecution. I have my best officer on this; you've nothing to fear."

Clarke nodded.

DA Hilker stood up and gestured at the door. "Lieutenant Sinclair and I will give Sergeant Stark and you the chance to get ready." She said, moving to leave. "Thank you for agreeing to assist us, Miss Griffin."

Clarke nodded again. The pair left, closing the door behind them.

When they were alone, Lexa asked, "Are you sure about this? Because if not, tell me and I'll have the DA back in here to call it all off."

Her lover smiled. "Of course I'm sure. I've seen the comings and goings from the mansion since I've been back. Meetings at strange times of the day with odd looking people and gang members." She replied. "Costia is stuck here for the time being, but I can get away. I'd take her with me but we don't exactly get on very well. For my sister's sake, I need to do something."

Costia.

There was no time like the present, Lexa thought.

She ran a hand down Clarke's face, stroked her cheek. "There's something that you should know about me." She said.

Clarke's expression hardened slightly. "Oh?"

"I dated your sister, Costia, for a few months." Lexa replied. Clarke remained silent. "It wasn't serious, and it didn't end very well. I should have told you-"

"I know."

"-At the beginning of our relationship, but I've kept it hidd-"

"I know."

"-en from you and I'm so very sorry-"

"Lexa." Clarke placed her other hand on top of Lexa's. "I know."

Oh.

"How did you know?" She probed.

"Costia had a photograph of you in her suite at the mansion." Clarke informed her. "I didn't really know it was you until you called to ask me out."

Why would Costia have kept a photo of me, Lexa wondered. She was pretty sure that the only image she had of her was a mental one... Not liking the train of thought that she was about to embark on, she changed the subject. "There's something else I think I should tell you."

Clarke smiled slightly. "You dated my mom too?" She guessed. "Now that would be news to me."

"It's worse." She paused, nervous. "I think I love you."

The words hung in the air between them. Lexa suddenly wished that she could take them back, as the silence was deafening.

Clarke finally spoke, smiling.

"I think I might just love you too..."

* * *

The locker room was empty.

"So, how do we do this?" Clarke asked.

Lexa held up the wire and the transmitter. "Well," She explained, "I need to conceal this somewhere on your person. Usually in the shirt or - in your case - your bra." She smiled at the thought.

Clarke was grinning too. "Anything to get me out of my clothes, eh, Sarge?" She pouted. "'Sarge Lexa' doesn't sound as sexy as 'Officer Lexa'... Oh well, let me just slip out of this..." Clarke started to unfasten the loose white shirt that she had been wearing over her jeans and allowed it to slip to the floor. 

She was naked underneath, her firm ripe breasts filling Lexa's field of view. Clarke noticed the attention she was attracting, and closed in on Lexa, kissed her hard.

"I've missed you." She gasped, running her hands through Lexa's hair... "I'm starting to love you in this uniform... It's quite a turn on..."

Lexa returned the kiss, but couldn't enjoy it. This was work, she thought; someone could just walk-

Oh.

"I've missed you, too." Lexa replied, devouring the kisses that Clarke was planting on her cheeks and neck. She tried to disentangle herself from her grip but Clarke was as skilled at holds as a professional wrestler. "But we need to get you wired and ready before the LT comes back for us."

Clarke smirked. "I'm sure he can wait a minute." She purred, licking Lexa's lips then kissing her on the mouth again, and again.

"Come on, Clarke!" Lexa hissed. "Or do I have to use the cuffs?"

"Promises, promises, Officer." Clarke kissed her slowly once more, then withdrew with a look of mock defeat on her face.

Lexa looked at herself in the mirror to her left. Her hair was a mess and Clarke had left pink lipstick all over her face and neck. 

And her uniform collar.

"Do your worst!" Clarke proclaimed, placing her hands on top of her head in surrender. "Just go easy on the sticky tape..."

Lexa tried to remain professional as she stuck the wire between Clarke's plump tits, and taped the transmitter just above her waist. "How does that feel?" She asked.

Clarke tried moving around, shrugging and throwing her arms about a few times. Then, "Feels fine. But I bet it'll hurt like a son of a bitch if you pull it off."

Lexa bent down and picked up her shirt, handed it back to her. "Here. Get dressed."

"Yes, ma'am." Clarke said, taking the garment and putting it back on, buttoning it up quickly. Lexa walked to her own locker and opened it, pulling a fresh uniform blouse out and quickly changing into it. Using a wet wipe, she removed the traces of their brief locker room trist from her face. "How is Raven doing?"

"Truth?"

Clarke nodded. "Always."

"I don't know. The funeral is next week, but I've not been able to get in touch with her." Lexa explained. She'd tried calling dozens of times, but had no response. Deciding it was best to leave her to grieve, she'd sent some flowers and a card, and would see her at the funeral. "It was terrible, Clarke. I don't know how the sarge could do such a thing."

Clarke shrugged. "When one's loved ones are threatened," She commented. "People are capable of the most inhumane behaviour imaginable." She walked over to Lexa's locker, leaned against the next one along. "I'm not only doing this for Costia. I'm doing it for Raven and Finn, too."

Lexa smiled. "That's lovely." She said. It wasn't very often that Clarke showed her feelings to her, but she loved it. "Ready?" She asked.

"As I'll ever be." Clarke replied, allowing Lexa to take her hand and lead her into danger...

* * *

"Do we need to come up with some sexy callsigns for this thing?"

Lexa smiled, realising that Clarke wouldn't be able to hear her even if she did respond to her. Beside her, Officer McIntyre - the only other officer that Sinclair trusted on the case at present - rolled her eyes. "Does she ever shut up?" She swigged her coffee.

"I wouldn't know," Lexa said, matter of factly. "Our relationship has been mostly physical up to now."

McIntyre laughed at that. "Good answer." A pause. "Let's just hope that any court that Governor Griffin ends up in doesn't want to hear the full, unedited highlights of this particular wire recording."

Clarke continued.

"I'll be Mistress Griffin, you can be Sexy Sarge."

"And what about me?" McIntyre wondered, aloud.

"Horny Harper?" Lexa suggested with a giggle. 

McIntyre smirked. "With a husband and child at home who take up all of my time, it's difficult to be horny very often."

The noise from the wire changed slightly, as Clarke's car came to a halt and she turned off the engine.

There was a long silence; then.

"Fuck."

"Language." McIntyre muttered.

Lexa frowned as Clarke continued. "I've passed the main gates of the mansion, but there could be a massive problem here. My mom has put on extra security... And they're scanning everyone who is going in." Another pause. "I recognise some of them as Sky Crew gang members in suits."

"That could be a problem." Lexa said, standing up in the van. 

"What should I do?" Clarke asked. "I can't stay in the car for the rest of the day. If I drive away, it's going to look really susp-"

"Miss Griffin?" came a new voice over the wire. There was the sound of the car door opening. "Your mother has been expecting you. If you'd come with me, we have some new security procedures that we need to familiarise you with."

"Shit!" Lexa swore, moving to exit the van. McIntyre stopped her.

"Maybe they'll think it's the underwire in her bra."

"She's not wearing a bra." Lexa replied. That was one of the things that she loved about Clarke; she was unpredictable. But today that lack of predictability could get her caught, or worse. "And if they're scanning for RF freq-"

"Shit." McIntyre agreed.

They listened helplessly as Clarke was led up to the front door of the mansion. "If you don't mind, Miss Griffin, I'm going to have to look in your handbag whilst my colleague scans you."

A few moments later...

The telltale sound of a bug detector going crazy...

"She's wired!"

The sound of a struggle...

Then the wire went dead...

TO BE CONTINUED


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa rescues Clarke...
> 
> Violence, some language

A few tense moments later, there was a burst of static and the wire came back to life. Lexa returned to her seat, but kept her hand on her Glock. Clarke was in danger and she needed to go and rescue her, but McIntyre had stopped her before she could leap from the surveillance van.

"What the hell is going on, Clarke?!?" 

Governor Griffin.

"Security say that you're wearing a wire? Are you insane." A pause. "This is what happens when you start associating with a cop."

Silence.

"So why are you wearing this?" There was a loud crack as the governor slammed the wire and transmitter down on the table. 

"Because, Mom, there's something wrong here. You've got Sky Crew thugs on the door and every floor, and now you're having your own daughter frisked and scanned for bugs before she can come in and have a bath." Clarke protested, loudly. "I've seen at least ten street thugs just coming in here."

"Ten." Lexa hissed, reaching for her radio. That was too many for her and Harper to deal with alone. "Dispatch, this is Mobile 5. We require SWAT support at the Governor's mansion immediately."

"Copy that, Mobile 5, but SWAT are on another call. Could be an hour before I can get them out to you." It was Sinclair. "Sorry, you'll have to sit tight."

"FUCK!" Lexa slammed the radio down. She couldn't leave Clarke in there, in fear of her life. She'd promised to protect her from danger. Drawing her Glock, she checked the clip before slamming it back into the magazine well.

The bugged conversation continued. 

"I initiated the new security measures to stop my opponents in the presidential race from bugging the very mansion that we live in. I did it for your protection and that of Costia-"

Clarke cut in. "So why hire gang thugs to run security for the mansion?" 

There was a pause.

"These young men work for a private security company that I own. You well know that."

"Holy shit." Clarke swore with realisation. "You're the head of the Sky Crew-"

There was the sound of Clarke being slapped. Hard.

"You've no proof of that, Clarke." The governor protested. 

"A good look at your financials should-"

Another slap.

"Fuck it, that's it." Lexa reached under her seat and pulled out her flak jacket. Strapping it on, she threw open the weapons trunk bolted to the wall of the van and withdrew her M4 and two clips. McIntyre rose.

"You can't go in there alone." She protested.

"Watch me." Lexa asserted.

She had to save Clarke.

* * *

PAP-PAP-PAP-PAP-PAP!!!

A hail of nine-mil rounds peppered the side of the pest control van that housed the surveillance tech, as Lexa kicked open the door and announced "ARMED POLICE!"

As she hit the floor and scurried towards a parked SUV for cover.

"FUCK!" She heard McIntyre shout, the rapport of her own sidearm drowning out any other comment she could make. Around them, Lexa heard screams as innocent passersby headed for shelter. 

Risking a glance, Lexa saw one man fall, his weapon firing blindly into the air, whilst another armed with a sub machine gun continued to fire. McIntyre was laying down some cover, so she rose from cover and fired three times. 

One round caught him in the head and he went down.

Lexa advanced up towards the driveway, feeling McIntyre closing in behind her. "Get back on the radio and request urgent backup!" She ordered, "Then follow me in."

"Yes, Sarge." Lexa advanced towards the door as another crew member appeared, weapon in hand and started to fire. She dropped him with one round to the chest and kicked away the gun as she moved inside the oak panelled hall. 

Another one on the upstairs landing...

Two in the downstairs hall...

The two in the hall started firing, whilst the one on the landing started yelling into a cellphone.

Lexa dropped on, but the other dived for cover into an adjoining room and her rounds did nothing more than ruin the decor.

The idiot on the landing started to fire.

His gun jammed.

She took careful aim with scope and shot him in the shoulder.

PAP-PAP-PAP-PAP!!!

Lexa recognised the sound as Uzi fire. Another man joined the one on her level and started firing. Before she could respond, a gunshot from behind her brought him down. 

Harper.

The other guy came out of cover and started to fire again. Again, Harper took him out with two quick shots. In the distance, she could now hear sirens.

The cavalry was coming.

Lexa rose out of cover and headed forward, towards the ballroom where the party had been held the other night. Stray bullets from the thugs peppered the walls and ruined the oak panels.

No sign of Clarke.

Where is she? She wondered, glancing behind her to see that McIntyre had followed her to the doorway, and was taking up a defensive position on one knee, aimed at the main entrance. "I've got your back. You find Clarke." She said.

Lexa nodded thanks at her and advanced towards the rear of the ballroom, where she knew that the governor had an office...

From her time in the garden with Clarke...

Taking a deep breath, she kicked the door open...

A fresh hail of bullets whistled past her...

"FUCK!" Harper yelled again, whirling on her heel and taking cover.

Lexa counted the rounds as they flew past... Ten, eleven, twelve...

The telltale clack of a clip being ejected.

Pushing the muzzle of her rifle around the corner, she fired and floored another overgrown thug in a black suit. 

"CLARKE!!!" She yelled, knowing that she'd attract more gunfire.

"Agh!" She heard Harper gasp behind her and the sound of a body hitting the ground. Twirling around, she saw her temporary partner go down whilst fire came from the main doorway... A thug entered the ballroom, looking to confirm the kill.

Lexa aimed her M4.

Jammed.

Damn! She shouldered the weapon and drew her Glock, took two shots.

PAP-PAP!

The guy went down with a belly wound. Running to Harper's side, she found the woman nursing a shoulder injury, but still clutching her gun. "GO!" she snarled. "Find Clarke."

"Don't die on me." Lexa hissed.

"And let you go to jail for this lunatic action alone? No way." Harper pulled herself back against the wall. "GO!"

Lexa readied her pistol and ran back to the office, entered.

Another anti room. The door was ajar and she could hear crying.

Clarke!

She moved cautiously, pushed the door open with her toe.

Bullets whistled past her again. Taking a breath, she crouched down and ducked into the doorway. 

Clarke was being choked by her mother whilst - what - the tenth thug fired on her. Lexa fired once, caught him in the gut. He went down and she rushed in, weapon raised, "STAND DOWN!" She yelled at the governor...

The governor looked at her, sneering. "This is all your fault, cop!"

Produced a pistol of her own, releasing Clarke from her grip.

"NO!" Clarke yelled.

Griffin fired.

Lexa went down instinctively, feeling the round impact in the kevlar vest as she did so, and went sprawling backwards across the carpet. Her weapon slipped out of her hand...

Governor Griffin filled her gaze a moment later, aiming the gun at her head.

"Fucking c-"

She didn't finish the sentence, as there was a gunshot.

PAP!

Governor Griffin put a hand up to her chest, blood spurting from the injury, and collapsed to her knees... Then fell face first...

Dead.

Lexa winced as she pushed herself to her feet, retrieved her weapon and turned to see who had saved her.

Harper...

She'd moved from her hiding place to cover Lexa... 

The sirens screeched to a halt outside.

Help was here.

* * *

"You're pretty handy with that M4, Sarge."

Lexa smiled as Harper was loaded into the back of an ambulance. "I was a Marine, remember?" She commented. "Lots and lots of training."

"Well, Semper Fi." Harper said with a wave, as the paramedic shut the door behind him and the ambulance took off. 

Revealing Clarke, who had tears in her eyes.

Lexa rushed to her side, embraced her, feeling her heart pound against her own chest. "Clarke, I'm so sorry what happened." She said, running her hand through Clarke's hair. "I should never have asked you to do this."

Clarke sobbed against her, wrapping her arms around Lexa's shoulders. "Why did my Mom get herself involved in this?" She asked, hysterically. "WHY???"

"I don't know, Clarke." She said. "I can't answer that. There'll have to be a full investigation into all of this." She realised then, that she was still wearing her flak jacket with the bullet wedged in one of the plates.

And with the adrenalin wearing off, she had broken ribs.

She winced as Clarke crushed her in her tight embrace. Noticing, Clarke came up for air and met her gaze. "Oh my God, you were shot!"

"Only slightly." She said, taking a moment to allow herself to unstrap her vest and to pull off the shoulder harness of her M4. Both clattered to the floor.

"I love you." Clarke said, moving in to give her a kiss.

"I love you, too." Lexa assured her.

"Sergeant Stark!"

Sinclair.

Lexa extracted herself from Clarke's grip, and spotted the LT approaching from his unmarked unit. "You were under orders to sit tight until SWAT was available to back you up!" He yelled. "Instead, you thought you'd go all fucking Clint Eastwood and shoot up the governor's mansion, killing - well - just about everyone in the building."

"Pretty sure I winged a couple of them, Sir." She said, sarcastically.

"This isn't funny." Sinclair assured her. 

"I realise that, Sir."

"I can't get you out of this one. IAB will be all over this." He pointed out, extending a hand. "I need your badge and weapon."

Lexa sighed. 

She'd always wanted to be a cop when she was a kid, but her father had wanted her to join the Corp. She'd followed in his footsteps, served her term, gained a little life experience and when her tour was up, she'd become a cop... Now, it looked as though the only thing that she had always wanted was about to be torn from her grip...

And she didn't care...

As long as she had Clarke...

"Here you go, Sir." She handed him her badge, unbuckled her utility belt and allowed it to drop to the ground. "I quit."

TO BE CONCLUDED...


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa gets her happily ever after...
> 
> If you've enjoyed this, I'm working on a Raven spin off, so stay tuned.

3 weeks later

Civillian life did not agree with Lexa Stark.

She'd faced no charges over the Governor Griffin affair, with the Chief of Police preferring to quietly brush the situation under the carpet with just a couple of well placed threats in her and Clarke's direction. He was clearly implicated somehow, but Lexa would now never know how he was involved.

Harper was recovering from the bullet wound she had sustained.

It had been a week since she had seen Clarke, since the former governor's quiet funeral. It had been nearly a fortnight since she had seen Raven at her boyfriend's funeral.

She was feeling lonely.

Daytime TV was not helping, either.

Cuddling up with a cushion, she longed for Clarke's company once more, to smell her fragrance, to run her hands through her hair, to kiss those full lips...

Her cellphone rang.

Looking at the caller ID, she noticed that the number was 'unknown'. Hoping that it wasn't another journalist looking for a scoop on what had happened, she swiped to answer and said "Hello?"

There was a pause.

"Lexa?"

"Clarke!" She gasped, feeling her emotions run high. "God, I'm so glad to hear your voice. How are you? Are you ok?"

Another pause. "I'm fine, Lexa." She replied. "I'm sorry that I've not been in contact. I've needed some space, what with the events of that day, the funeral, the press... But I'm calling to let you know that I need to go back to Manhattan."

Lexa felt as if her heart had just been ripped out through her mouth.

"When does filming begin?" She asked, a lump in her throat.

"Friday."

Two days.

"I'm going to miss you."

Silence; then, "Join me for dinner?"

"Of course." Lexa said eagerly. "When and where?"

"I'll text you the details." Clarke said. Then, she added. "I love you." And promptly hung up...

* * *

The restaurant was completely empty.

"Can I help you, Madam?" The maitre'd asked as Lexa closed the door behind her and shrugged off her jacket. She'd chosen a simple black dress; one that she knew that Clarke would love, as it exposed her tattoos.

"Yes, erm, I've a reservation with Miss Clarke Griffin for 8?" She said.

The man nodded knowingly, and gestured towards a table by the fireside.

Clarke!

Lexa pushed past the man and ran into the waiting arms of her lover, embracing her closely. Clarke's scent filled her nostrils and she felt herself swoon with passion at the proximity of her lover. Clarke returned the tight hug, then withdrew slightly. "I'm so happy to see you!" Lexa panted, burying her head in her friend's shoulder again.

"And I, you." She replied. "I've missed you so much." She took Lexa by the hand and led her to a seat at the fireside. "Please, have a seat."

Lexa frowned. "You're being very formal tonight." She said, sitting down. "Is there something wrong?"

"No, nothing wrong at all." Clarke picked up a bottle of champagne from the cooler and poured two glasses before sitting down herself.

"How have you been?" Lexa asked, her mind racing with a million questions that she needed to ask. "How is Costia?"

"We've been better." Clarke assured her, holding up her glass. Lexa picked up her own and Clarke clinked them together. "But life has to go on. I'm used to press attention from the show, but Costia has been struggling with it, so I've sent her away on a cruise for a few weeks." They sipped the champagne; Clarke continued, "Then I've had to get what remained of my mother's affairs in order, as General Jaha disappeared back to whichever army base he calls home these days."

Lexa wanted to ask about the Sky Crew investigation, but thought better of it. "And what about you?" She asked.

Clarke smiled lovingly, "Well, I've missed you terribly." She said. "But I needed the space to get everything cleared up before I went back to work." She reached a hand across the table, Lexa took it. "I didn't want to drag you into this more than you already had been."

Lexa could feel herself starting to cry. "I'm not sure how I'm going to cope when you leave." She said, tears running down her face.

"Then come with me."

What?

"Seriously?" Lexa asked, smiling slightly.

"Seriously." Clarke replied, nodding. "You won't have to appear in any episodes of my show, unless you really want to." She chuckled. "I can just see you arguing with Brad over me."

"What would I do?"

"Well", Clarke seemed to think for a moment, "Joining the NYPD would be out of the question, I guess?"

"Oh", Lexa snorted slightly. "They wouldn't touch me to scratch me."

At that, Clarke laughed lightly; a sound which had been maddeningly absent for weeks. "I doubt they would." She agreed. She played with her champagne flute for a moment or two; then, "I do have an idea."

"Go on." Lexa prompted, desperate to stay at Clarke's side for as long as she possibly could. She couldn't stand to live without her...

"I'm opening a new club next week in Manhattan, very similar to Fellatio here." She said, pouring more champagne into her glass and refilling Lexa's. "I'm calling it The G-Spot. I'd like you to manage it."

"Me?" Lexa asked. "I've no management experience."

"Perhaps not." Clarke agreed. "But all of your police and military training has taught you how to deal with complex and often dangerous situations. God knows, you were so fuckin' assertive with me on Hallowe'en..." She grinned. "If you can't apply that training to the private sector, what can you do with it?" She put the bottle down and lifted her glass. "There is a generous salary to go with it, accommodation, the works. Plus," She smiled, "You'll get to see me a lot more."

"Not just on the TV?" Lexa probed.

"Well," Clarke grinned, "Mostly in the bedroom."

A pause.

"What do you say?"

Lexa smiled. There was only one answer that she could give.

"Of course, I accept."

"Welcome to Griffin Enterprises."

"'Griffin Enterprises'?" Lexa probed, smirking. Clarke shrugged. "We'll have to work on that name..."

They drank deeply...

"Why is this place so empty tonight?" Lexa wondered.

"Oh, did I not mention?" Clarke put her glass down and waved at a waiter who had been hovering a few feet away. "I own this place too. Reality TV does pay well."

* * *

"Hey, partner."

Lexa looked up from the box she had been filling with belongings from her locker in the precinct, and saw Raven Reyes standing in the doorway, just as she had been on the Hallowe'en night when they had first met. She was looking drained, but had at least managed to put some lipstick on today.

That was a start, Lexa thought.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, approaching Reyes in the door way and giving her a tender hug. Reyes returned the pressure.

"I've just been to one of my mandated therapy sessions." Reyes explained. "Apparently it's a thing you have to do when you've been shot."

Lexa nodded. She knew all about them, having had to pour her heart out in order to get back onto active duty after the Titus incident.

"I hear ya." She assured her.

Reyes nodded, folding her arms. "So, what's this I hear about you quitting?" She asked. "Does this mean that I'll have to break in another new partner?"

Lexa smiled slightly. "Afraid so." She replied, putting her deodorant into the box. Smiling,she thought, not much to show for several years of loyal service to the department. "I'm moving to Manhattan at the end of the week."

"Oh?" Reyes asked.

"I'm going to work for Clarke." 

"Hopefully not as her personal sex slave." Reyes commented.

Lexa smirked. "Of course not, although I can't rule out the possibility of sex." She replied, slamming the locker door. "I'm going to run one of her clubs."

"Ah, so you're going to be a personal lackey instead?" Reyes teased, smiling. There was the old Raven, Lexa thought, maybe slightly buried under some of the emotional baggage she had picked up since they met. "Keep me in mind if you need a go-go dancer, but remember I have a bit of a blemish here." She gestured at where her spleen had once been.

"I've always thought of you as more the professional stripper type." Lexa teased.

Reyes frowned in mock anger. "Remember, ma'am, that I'm still a cop and I could have you arrested for making remarks like that." She said, evenly.

"I'm sure the cop uniform would go down well in the new club."

Reyes nodded. "You'd better believe it would, especially with me wearing it." She held out a hand to Lexa. "Well, it was a pleasure - albeit a fairly brief one - serving with you, Lexa Stark."

Lexa ignored the outstretched hand and went in for a hug. Reyes winced slightly, but returned the embrace. "I'm going to miss you, Raven."

Reyes laughed, "I know you are. And put me permanently on the VIP list for that club; I don't do queueing." Then seriously, she added, "May we meet again."

Lexa smiled, released her from her grip and picked up her box. Without a look back, she left the locker room and her life as a cop finally behind...

* * *

A private jet.

"Is this how you normally travel?" Lexa asked, as Clarke led her by the hand from the limo towards the Gulfstream that was waiting on the tarmac for them. 

Clarke smiled. "The life of a TV star has many perks." She said. "Plus, I informed them that I was entertaining a VIP, so the production company threw on the studio jet." She took her overnight bag from her and handed it to the ground crew, who rushed to put it in the hold. Clarke then led her up the stairs into the cabin.

The interior was plush white leather and wood panelling. A small galley was tucked away at the rear of the plane, where a rather sexy flight attendant was wiping down wine glasses. Noticing their arrival, the young woman rushed out, smiling. "Welcome aboard, Miss Griffin. It's good to have you flying with us again."

"Thanks, Amy." Clarke replied, gesturing at Lexa. "This is Miss Stark. She'll be our guest on the trip to Manhattan."

"Welcome aboard." 'Amy' said with a smile.

"Thanks." Lexa said, allowing Clarke to maneuvere her into a seat next to the window and fasten her seatbelt.

"There." Clarke said, smirking. "Now there's no escape from me." She sat down next to her, strapped herself in.

"I'll let the pilot know that you're ready for takeoff." Amy said, moving quickly to the cockpit and speaking in a hushed tone. After a moment, she re-emerged and closed the cabin door, before taking her own seat.

Lexa met Clarke's gaze. "Ready for Manhattan?"

"Not really." Lexa replied.

The engines roared into life.

"Good answer, Officer Lexa." Clarke assured her, kissing her as the plane lifted off...

Carrying Lexa to her new life...

THE END


End file.
